Are You Ready Or Not?
by A Keeper
Summary: Emily, Courtney, Fallon and Natalia have somehow managed to get pulled into a story, just like their siblings. Follow the girls on the high seas of the Caribbean where their friendship will be tested as well as their wills when cursed pirates, cute men and a little boy comes into their already very messed up life.
1. Put Your Arms Around Me

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**With that out of the way, I'll get you on your way. You don't have to read my other fanfics to understand this, but so you can get the references, you might want to read the Newcomers note. If you're not new, I'll let my girls, take you on!**

**Newcomers: Rebecca, Brooke and Sarah are part of a group of five people who were sucked into the Eragon saga. Rebecca and Brooke are cousins. Rebecca's sisters are Courtney and Fallon and Brooke's sister is Natalia. Sarah has one sister, Emily. The other two in the group of five are Ellie Smith and Megara 'Meg' Jackson, Ellie has one sister, Jackie, and Meg has one sister, Avery who were sent into The Mummy. Meg stayed behind and Jackie went home, but is a different. I think that's it, message me if there's something you're confused about.**

**Natalia: I WANT TO SAY IT!**

**Emily: NO! PICK ME! PICK ME!**

**Courtney: UH, UH, MY TURN!**

**Fallon: Keeper only owns what's hers!**

**The other three: YOU SUCK! **

**"Are you ready, maybe, are you willing to run? Are you ready to let yourself drown? Are you sure of yourself? Are you ready or not?" -Put Your Arms Around Me, Texas, Ever After**

* * *

"Hey, Courtney, when's Rebecca coming back?" Courtney's sister, Fallon, asked. Rebecca was their older sibling and Fallon was the youngest.

"She said that the girls would be coming back for Christmas." Natalia—Brooke's sister and cousin to the previous two—replied.

"I didn't realize we had two Courtneys." Emily, Sarah's sister, snickered, flipping through the pages of a magazine. "Does anyone know how Jackie's doing? Has anyone heard anything from Avery?"

The room fell silent, quietly, Natalia replied. "No. No word has come from Avery since they left and Jackie's kind of antisocial. Meg and Ellie don't know about it yet."

"Great."

The room fell silent again until Emily broke it. "I wish something like that would happen to us. To be able to go on an adventure like that would be amazing."

"No, no, no," Fallon said. "Can you imagine? Did you not hear what Jackie and the Five had to go through? They killed people! They didn't know if they would be able to go home! They nearly died! Can you-" Simultaneously, their phones rang. One by one, they answered.

"Yellow-"

"Jackie's gone! The scarab's missing, she went back-"

Nothing.

The girls froze, their eyes rolling back and they fainted.

* * *

"Ow! Pain! Pain in the gut!"

"Shut up, Courtney," Three voices rang in unison.

They were in a heap on a deck, water sloshing underneath them while the sun beat down upon them. Slowly, they stood and looked down at their clothes which had changed to a rather annoying dress. "Oh, God-"

"You had to open your big mouth, didn't you, Em?"

"What? It's not _my _fault!"

"Are you kidding? You're the one-"

"Oi!"

Everyone looked to Fallon who had wiggled out of the pile and was looking down at the squirming bunch. "Would you three take a look at where we are? And before you turn into screeching fangirls, just remember that we shouldn't split up."

"Where are-"

"WE'RE IN PORT ROYAL!"

Collective gasps and squeals rose from the pile as it scrambled up.

"I WANNA SEE JACK!"

"WHERE'S NORRY! LET'S GO FIND HIM!"

"WHAT ABOUT-"

"SHUT UP!" Once again, Fallon drew their attention. "Whatever we do, we should stay together. We don't know-"

"Come on, Fallon, where's your sense of adventure? We might not be at the beginning of the movie yet." Courtney said. "Let's do some exploring, perhaps find a place to sleep. I'll go with Emily and we'll check out Norry and Jack—if he's here—and you and Natalia can go find Will, savvy?"

"I hate you."

"But you love me more!"

And thus, they split up.

* * *

"Fallon, please tell me you know you're way around Port Royal." Natalia seemed to beg as they zig-zagged through the masses.

"Well, I haven't exactly been here before, Natalia. Why don't we—oof!"

"I am so sorry!" A rich British accent exclaimed as he helped Fallon off the ground. "I should have been paying more attention, are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine, _thank you._" She muttered, shedding his help. "Just who do you think-" Her eyes widened upon meeting the chocolate browns of Will Turner.

"I m truly sorry, Miss?"

"Fallon," Natalia replied when she was clearly not going to from shock. "Her name is Fallon Grace and mine's Natalia Grace, we're cousins. And you are?"

"My name is Will Turner, but everyone calls me Will. I've never seen you around here before, and I would've surely remembered such lovely faces." Natalia resisted rolling her eyes while Fallon blushed. "I am _very _sorry about knocking you over, perhaps I could make it up to you with a cup of tea back at the shop?"

"Sounds delightful,"

* * *

It had taken all of five minutes for Courtney and Emily to get split up and currently, Courtney was staring at the most handsome man she had ever seen. Commodore James Norrington was strutting down between two lines of soldiers, prepared to accept his role and he was looking _very _striking.

Among the chaos of trying to find Emily, she had been swept into the ceremony and was now quite preoccupied by a man in a wig doing tricks with a sword.

Emily, on the other hand, had just witnessed Jack Sparrow steal a bag of shillings from the dock master's podium and was now sauntering over to another set of docks. Now was her chance!

"I saw that," She said, falling into step beside him. He continued to walk but eyed her up and down carefully. "Don't worry, I won't tell. I can't imagine what Port Royal would do if it found out _the_ Captain Jack Sparrow was upon its shores."

He stopped abruptly, "Have we met before, love?"

"Nope," She replied nonchalantly. "But I have a feeling we'll meet again."

"Hullo!" Two soldiers hurried in front of them. "This dock is off-limits to civilians."

"I'm terribly sorry I did not know, if I see one, I shall inform them immediately." Jack said. Emily just flashed a dazzling smile as they tried to turn around. The morons stopped them.

"Apparently there's some high-toned and fancy to-do at the fort, eh?" Jack asked.

"Yes," She joined in. "Why is it that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not receive an invitation?"

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off-limits to civilians."

"It's a fine goal, to be sure," Jack continued. "But it seems to me that a ship like that makes this one here a bit superfluous, really-"

Emily smiled as she watched Jack trick the soldiers, then slowly slipped away towards the Blacksmith's.

* * *

Courtney wandered about the "after party," seeing the man of the hour when she saw something slip from said man's pocket. It was a pocket watch. She scooped it up and searched for him, but could not find him until a massive cry swept through the air. "ELIZABETH!" The pocket watch would have to wait.

Courtney ended up waiting for a _long _time.

* * *

"Hello, again."

She had to resist laughter when Jack whipped around and found Emily standing there. "Who _are _you?"

She winked. "The name's Emily Zimmerman, but you are welcome to call me Em. You want some advice? The donkey and the gears should do the trick for getting those irons off."

He eyed her and the donkey suspiciously and then had a light-bulb moment in which he managed to break the irons. Emily then stopped the poor animal and stroked its snout soothingly. "Why're you helping me? You know who I am, yet you're helping me-"

The door opened and in came Will who was laughing as he held open the door for none other than a blushing Fallon and grinning Natalia. "This is where I work-" Will said as Jack pulled Emily into a corner. "Well, it's where I live actually, but...you didn't need...to know that." He glanced around and smiled at his unconscious boss. "My employer, Mr. Brown, right where I left him." His eyes drifted to a hat which sat on a counter that did not belong to him.

Natalia's hushed tone was loud enough for Em and Fallon to hear. "Oh, Shivic-"

A sword fell upon Will's hand and Will stepped back as Jack stepped forward.

_What the heck?_ Em thought, then took up her own sword, two blades now pointed at Will.

"You're the one they're hunting, the _pirate."_ Will spat at Jack. He then looked to Emily. "But you-"

"Emily Kaitlynn Zimmerman what the heck do you think you're doing?!" Natalia shouted.

"You know her?" Will demanded.

"Yes,"

"No!"

Natalia and Fallon looked carefully at each other before Fallon explained. "She's a famous pirate where we're from; she attacked the ship we were traveling on but let us go."

"I shouldn't make the same mistake twice," Em winked to assure them of their safety.

Jack seemingly ignored them. "You seem somewhat familiar, have I threatened you before?" He said to Will.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarities with pirates." He muttered, his arms slightly stretched in a protective gesture in front of Natalia and Fallon.

"Ah," Jack nodded.

"It would be a shame to put a black mark on your record, then if you'll excuse us-" Em finished.

Will took up a sword and held it to Jack.

"Oh, screw it, fencing lessons better pay off." Fallon muttered then took up her own sword and held it to Emily's.

"What're you doing?" Will hissed.

"Saving your skin, Mr. Ungrateful."

"Do you think this wise, you two?" Jack asked. "Crossing blades with pirates?"

"You're an idiot," Fallon whispered to Emily. She just shrugged.

"You threatened Miss Swann."

Jack grinned sadistically. "Only a little."

Emily made to strike Fallon, but she blocked it. Natalia yelped and hid behind a barrel. "Eragon and Ellie have been teaching me a thing or two." Emily stated proudly. Fallon took the opportunity to nick her shoulder.

"OW! HEY!"

"You're not very bright for a famous pirate." Jack mocked.

"Shut up!"

After a few more attempted blows, Will and Fallon had somehow managed to switch places—Jack was against Fallon and Will was against Emily. "Whoa!" Em shouted as she ducked a swing.

In the switch, Jack had made it to the door. "Farewell, love, thanks for your assistance!"

"Jack Sparrow, get your arse back over here and fight like a man!"

"Will!" Fallon cried, triggering a reflex in Mr. Turner. He threw the sword at the door, effectively locking Jack in.

"That is an excellent trick," Jack complimented, moving towards them—they had all stopped fighting. "Except, once again you two are between me and my way out and now, one of you doesn't have a weapon" Will reached into a pile of coal and pulled out a flaming sword. The donkey's eyes widened and it started moving.

Fallon and Emily continued to fight, talking when they got close enough.

"Don't _ever_ switch again. Will could've killed me!" Emily scolded.

"Oh, because Jack wasn't planning on killing me, too!" Fallon leaned close to her, their heads above their crossed blades. "You wanted to play pirate, Em? Let's play."

"Sparks flew from Will's blade as the two men danced around the shop, having their own conversation while Fallon and Emily were what happened when a hurricane met a volcano.

Only Natalia caught the look Will sent Fallon when Jack mentioned Will finding a girl.

Fallon climbed onto the seesaw thing and kicked a couple of barrels on to the other side, efficiently shooting her into the rafters. Will followed suit when Emily and Jack jumped on to the othe rend and the pair laughed when Fallon and Will clashed swords. Fallon growled and cut down three sand bags, sending Jack and Emily up as well.

The four of them danced through the rafters, their swords singing a fierce melody, at least until Emily tripped and landed in a pile of soft-filled bags, unconscious.

When Fallon and Natalia went to her, they heard the banging and shouting from soldiers and realized that Will was covered in crap and Jack was pointing a gun at him. "This shot was not meant for you." There was the sound of shattering glass and Jack collapsed just as Commodore Norrington, Courtney (to their surprise) and the soldiers came to arrest Jack and Emily.

"We're in deep dragon turd now." Natalia whispered to Fallon as the Commodore's men dragged Jack and Emily away.

"Don't let Saphira hear that," Courtney muttered. "She'll make it happen."

"How'd you get here, anyway? And why is Norry giving you creepy flirtatious looks?" Natalia questioned Courtney.

"Uh...long story."

"We've got time."

"Tell me later, I'm going to go talk to Will." Fallon stood, wet towel in hand as she approached him. "Looking for this?"

He turned, smiled, and nodded his thanks before his brows furrowed. "You're hurt."

Her own brows furrowed, "I am?"

He reached up and gently touched her cheek where a nice cut had been made. "It must've happened when I was tossed up to the rafters. It's not deep, I'll live."

Will scoffed and smiled, "You are unlike any woman I've ever met."

Fallon smiled, and then, realization hit her...hard.

"Uh, I should, erm, I mean...I meant-"

"We should go," Courtney of all people saved her.

"Will I be seeing you again?" He asked, hope in his eyes.

"Probably."

And then, they fled.

* * *

They were on the docks the two wonderful soldiers were supposed to keep watch over, sitting with their legs hanging over the edge, watching the sunset. "Someone should go talk to Em." Courtney suggested.

"Yep."

No one moved.

"So, why was Norry being Creeper towards you?" Natalia asked.

"Um..."

* * *

_Earlier_

Courtney had somehow managed to find the Commodore in the chaos of pirate hunting. "Excuse me, Commodore Norrington-"

"Forgive me, Miss, but I don't have tie for this. We're in the middle of-"

"Hunting for Jack Sparrow, yes I know," He paused and eyed her carefully. "And if you listen to me, I'll tell you exactly where he is."

Hesitantly, "Go on."

She held out the pocket watch. "This belongs to you, does it not?" It was rhetorical. "Take it. You'll find the pirate recently rendered unconscious by Mr. Brown in the Blacksmith's shop as well as Will Turner covered in powder. Don't ask, just go."

He looked in the direction of the Blacksmith's, then back to her. "I'll need you to come with me in case you're wrong; you were incredibly specific."

"Call it woman's intution."

They hurried to the Blacksmith's where quite a bit of noise was heard behind a barred door. A woman's voice came up over the noise. _"You want to play pirate, Em? Let's play!"_

"My friends are in there!" She exclaimed, horrified. After a few minutes of failed attempts, Courtney pulled the pegs out of the hinges and with one good shove, the door opened.

"That was brilliant." The Commodore commented as his men stormed the forge, finding exactly what Courtney had said they would.

"Yes, I'll go down in history as the woman who opened a door."

* * *

"You did not steal that quote from _Ever After_." Natalia said.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, you may never know."

"Hey, Dumb and Dumber, when you're done, you can come with me to see Emily, I think I owe her an apology." Fallon said, clambering to stand up.

"You do know what's going to happen in a few hours, don't you?" Courtney asked. "Where Em is? She'll end up going with Jack and Will to save Elizabeth and I don't plan on being left out. We need a plan so that we can help and all end up back together."

"You want to go on this suicide adventure, too?" Fallon questioned. "What is with you guys?"

"Think, Fallon," Natalia said. "If we ignore the story, we might get hurt or in worse trouble. Brooke, Rebecca and the girls followed their story and Jackie and Avery followed theirs and they turned out alright. That's what we need to do."

"She's right," Courtney agreed. "The closer we are to danger, the farther we are from harm."

"Jeez, thanks, Pippin. Does that mean you have a plan?"

"Of course!" Courtney grinned. "I'll hang out with Norry for the attack, Fallon will go visit Em, tell her to stay with Jack, then high-tail it to Will's and Natalia will go to Elizabeth's so we have a reason to come along."

"Gosh, Pippin, you're a genius!"

"Thank—hey! That was sarcasm, wasn't it?"


	2. Ships in the Night

***Courtney silently tiptoes in and opens mouth***

**Emily: KEEPER ONLY OWNS WHAT'S HERS!**

**"Like ships in the night letting cannonballs fly, say what you mean as it turns into a fight. Fists fly from my mouth as it turns south, you're down the driveway, I'm on the couch." -Ships in the Night, Mat Kearney**

* * *

"You can keep doing that forever, the dog is never going to move." Emily muttered from her corner of the cell.

"Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet," One snarky pirate replied.

A door opened somewhere and the dog ran away. Emily looked up and her face lightened with happiness and slight anger at who she saw. "Fallon? What are you doing here?" She asked, moving towards the cell wall where Fallon was kneeling.

"I came to apologize for earlier, they got out of hand fast."

"Apology accepted, now what's really bugging you?" Emily had known Fallon for too long to not know her 'something bad's going to happen' face.

"We're splitting up. You're staying with Jack, I'm going with Will, Courtney's going with Norry and Natalia's going to hijack Elizabeth's role."

"What?! How is that in any way a good plan?"

"Ask Natalia; just...sit tight until I can get you."

"NO! I want to see-"

Fallon clasped a hand over her mouth. "You will, remember? Let's just hope this works because if it doesn't, you might be hanged."

With that lovely thought hanging over them, she left.

* * *

Despite the late hour, Fallon could hear the pounding of metal as she approached the Blacksmith's shop. Knocking three times, she called, "Will? Are you there?"

The door instantly opened and a confused Will ushered her in. "Fallon? What are you doing here at this time of night?" A bad thought struck him. "You're not a-"

"No! Of course not! How dare you think of me that way!"

His face turned red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I—are you alright? You look as though you've seen a ghost."

"Not a ghost, per se, but I did see something in the water and it wasn't a fish."

* * *

"Ghastly weather, don't you think?" Governor Swann asked Commodore Norrington as they walked upon the edge of the fort.

"Commodore!" Courtney shouted from where she was running along the edge to meet them.

"Miss Grace?"

"LOOK OUT!" She knocked both the Commodore and the Governor to the ground as the canonball ripped through the wall.

"RETURN FIRE!" Norry shouted.

* * *

"I know those guns," Jack whispered. He jumped up and peered through a hole. "It's the _Pearl._"

The Snarky Pirate looked to him in awe. "_The Black Pearl?_ I've heard stories; she's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years—never leaves any survivors."

"No survivors?" Emily asked lazily. "Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?"

"My thoughts, the same, love." Jack added with a strange, toothy smile.

* * *

Just as Natalia reached the Governor's house, the first canon blow struck, making her jump out of her skin. She pounded on the door until the butler opened very calmly. "I need to speak with Miss Swann."

"Let her in," They looked up to see Elizabeth in her sleepwear, watching her carefully.

_This better work._

* * *

"What was that?!" Will exclaimed as they peered out the window at the ensuing chaos.

"You've never heard canon fire before?" She asked. Her eyes located a little boy screeching for his mother in the crowd. Where was the woman who rescued him? "Oh, screw it!" She shouted, then ran out of the shop with Will calling after her. She ran forward and scooped up the boy as a structure of wood tumbled down where they had stood.

"Fallon!" Will came forward and drew her into his protective arms, the boy encased between the as he took them back to the shop. "You shouldn't have done that!" The blacksmith shouted as the door finally was bolted and he turned around in a fury.

His anger quickly melted away when he saw Fallon clutching the sobbing boy close to her as silent tears streamed from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, holding the boy closer. "I couldn't let him die."

He sighed and could not help but feel guilty for yelling at her. He looked towards the axes on the wall. "Go," She commanded. "You have to go after Elizabeth, you love her, don't you?"

He seemed surprised at first, then nodded. "Yes, I...I love her."

"Then go," She stood, the boy still in her arms. "You saw me fight those pirates, I can handle myself."

"But I-"

Another canon, this one closer.

"Will, _now!"_

So he left.

* * *

"Sight the muzzle flash!" Norrington ordered. "I need a full spread, fore and aft; Mr. Stevens, more cartridges. Governor, Miss Grace," He turned to them, his eyes softening as they met Courtney's terrified hazel orbs. "Barricade yourself in my office."

Another explosion sent Courtney nearly over the edge, though thankfully, Norry was there to catch her, then said softly, "That's an order. Be careful."

Never before has she been more willing to do so.

* * *

Natalia looked out the windows, trying to keep her heart from popping out of her chest as the pirates broke through the gate. "We have to hide, now."

"Are you sure we can't escape?" Elizabeth whispered as they crept into the cupboard and closed the doors.

"Positive."

"How did you know they were after the gold? That this has to happen? Why does-"

"You just have to trust me; it won't be pleasant at some times, but this journey won't be unpleasant either. It has to happen and we'll all come out alright, I promise."

Elizabeth nodded, fingers gliding over the medallion just as Pintel and Ragetti burst into the room.

"We know you're here, poppet!" Pintel called. "Come out, we promise not to hurt you. WE will find you, poppet. You've got something of ours and it calls to us. The gold calls to us."

Natalia took a deep breath. This was it.

"'Ello, poppet."

The doors burst open and Natalia and Elizabeth shouted in unison, "Parley!"

"What?"

"Parley, we invoke the right of parley. According to the code of the brethren set down by Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take us to your captain."

"I know the code," Pintel muttered.

Natalia continued, "If an adversary demands parley, you can do them no harm until the parley is complete."

"To blazes with the code-"

"They want to be taken to the Captain!" Pintel interrupted. "And they'll go without a fuss."

* * *

"What's your name?" Fallon whispered to the shiering boy in her arms. She had moved them up to the rafters in case pirates decided to raid and there was a good view of the outside battle—and Will.

"Robert," He whimpered. "Mama calls me Robbie."

"Hello, Robbie, my names Fallon Grace. I'm going to take care of you until we find your family, alright?" She smiled warmly.

"Alright, Fal...Fall-in Graze."

She laughed and began to rub soothing circles into the boy's back. Her gaze turned outside where something new was happening. Elizabeth and Natalia were being taken to _The Pearl. _Will had stopped fighting, his eyes locked with Elizabeth's until he was met with a pirate he had supposedly killed who tossed a bomb to his feet.

She smiled when the bomb turned out to be a dud, but could not help the horrified scream of "Will!" when he was knocked unconscious from behind.

* * *

"Watch out, love!" Jack shouted, knocking Emily to the ground and shielding her from the debris of the explosion of the cell beside them.

As the mangy men crawled out, the Snarky Pirate said to them, "My sympathies, friends, you've no matter of luck at all."

Jack crept towards the edge of the cell and took the bone, attempting in vain to lure the dog. He whistled, "Come on, doggy! It's just you, me and her now. Come on! That's a good boy. Good boy, come and get the bone! Bit closer, bit closer," The dog slowly crept closer. "That's it! Come on, you filthy, slimy, mangy beast!"

The door opened somewhere up the stairs and a dead soldier tumbled down. The dog, frightened, ran away. "No, no! I didn't mean it! I didn't...ugh."

Emily laughed, "And that's why you don't be a jerk to animals."

Two pirates came down, one of them shouting, "This ain't the armory!"

"Well, well, look what we have here, Twigg," The Dreadlocks Pirate said as they approached the cell. Jack slouched against the bars while Emily lingered in the shadows. Dready spit at Jack. "_Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

"Last time I saw you," Twigg continued. "You were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much."

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen," Jack smiled, then turned dark. "The deepest circle in hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers."

Dready grabbed Jack's throat, stepping into the moonlight and revealing the curse—he was a monster.

"So there is a curse. That's interesting."

"You know nothing of hell." With that, the pirates left.

Emily grinned deviously. "That's very interesting."


	3. You'll Be In My Heart

**Courtney: Jeez, Keeper! I think the last few chapters were your worst for grammar and spelling errors!**

**Natalia: There were so many it HURT!**

**Fallon: You only spelled several words wrong, mixed up periods and commas and forgot quotes and to space your italic from your normal words.**

**Keeper: HEY! Some of that wasn't my fault! It was the stupid doc manager!**

**Emily: Uh, huh. You keep telling yourself that. **

**Keeper: -_- I only own my obnoxious girls and things that don't look familiar. **

**"Come stop your crying, it will be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you, I will be here, don't you cry." -You'll Be in my Heart, Phil Collins, Tarzan**

* * *

Natalia felt herself quivering as she and Elizabeth were forced on to the cursed ship. A man with puffy dots of scarred flesh around his eyes, neck and arms came forward. "I didn't know we was takin' on captives."

"They've invoked the right of parley with Captain Barbossa."

Elizabeth stepped forward. "I am here to-" Puffy slapped her and she stepped back. Natalia took her arm.

"You will speak when spoken to!"

Barbossa took Puffy's hand raised hand. "And ye will not lay a hand on those under the protection or parley."

"Aye, sir."

"My apologies, Miss."

Elizabeth did not move away from Natalia but remained calm and controlled. "Captain Barbossa, we are here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal."

Natalia locked eyes with Barbossa who then hesitated to reply. "There were a lot of long words there, Miss, we're not but humble pirates. Perhaps _you_ will be more willing to speak common tongue."

She drew herself up and created a facade of calm, determined bravery. "We want you to leave and never come back."

The pirates laughed and Barbossa replied, "I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request."

Natalia sighed and looked to Elizabeth, "He means 'no.'"

"Very well," Elizabeth took the medallion and held it over the edge of the boat over the water. "I'll drop it."

"Me holds are burstin' with swag, that bit of shine matters not to us?" Barbossa questioned his crew. "Why?"

"It's what you've been searching for," Elizabeth stated blatantly. "I recognize this ship, I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England"

"Did you now?"

"Fine," She continued stubbornly. "If it is worthless, there's no point in me keeping it." She let the chain slip ever so slightly from her hand and grinned darkly when the whole of the ship moved to stop her.

Barbossa chuckled and approached them, Elizabeth drew the medallion closer. "You have names?"

"Elizabeth Turner," She said hesitantly. "And this is my sister, Natalia Turner. We're maids in the governor's household."

"Misses Turner," Barbossa said to the crew who drew back in awe and fear.

"Bootstrap," A few whispered.

"How do two maids come to own such a trinket as that?" Barbossa asked. "Family heirloom, perhaps?"

"We didn't steal it, if that's what you mean."

"Very well," He held out his hand. "You hand it over and we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return."

Elizabeth looked to Natalia who nodded ever so slightly before handing it over and watching Barbossa's monkey jump away with it. "Our bargain?" Barbossa turned away. "Wait!"

"Elizabeth, don't!" Natalia interrupted while the crew began to prepare the ship to sail home. "Us being taken ashore was not apart of the agreement, and if we push them, they may harm us. We're not pirates and the code only applies to them _and_ Barbossa treats it as guidelines rather than rules. We need to be careful."

"You're rather intelligent, Miss Turner." They turned to see Barbossa watching them. "Tell me something, are you scared?"

Natalia pressed her lips into a thin line, "This ship and all who work it are cursed. Only a fool would spare his heart of fear. Of course I'm scared."

Barbossa grinned and raised an amused eyebrow. "Good answer. Welcome aboard _The Black Pearl_, Misses!"

* * *

Will woke just as Fallon was about to fall asleep. Robbie was curled up in a ball in her lap and she had moved very little in her chair so he would not wake. After he had been knocked unconscious, Fallon had dragged him inside, treated whatever wounds he had obtained and then put a pillow under his head. Whilst they slept, Fallon fought sleep. She could not afford a visit from the recurring nightmare at that time. "How do you feel?" She asked him.

His eyes widened, "Oh, God," Scrambling to his feet, he swayed slightly, then shook his head to clear it. "They've taken Elizabeth and Natalia."

Fallon had known what would happen, but that didn't make hearing it any easier to take. She gasped and drew in shaky breaths, covering her mouth with one hand as she shifted Robbie.

"Fallon," Will knelt before her. "We will get her back, I promise. I'm going to go to the fort to see what I can find out. Come along and we can find this boy's mother."

She nodded and stood, her arms holding the boy protectively while he slept on. "His name's Robert, by the way." She whispered as they walked outside. "But he said his mother calls him Robbie."

The boy stirred slightly, but did not wake. "I'm sorry about yelling at you last night. I shouldn't have-"

"You are forgiven," She smiled wearily at him as he ran a hand through Robbie's greasy locks. She sighed, "I promised him that I would care for him until we found his mother."

Will smiled, "Then let's keep that promise."

* * *

Fallon carried Robbie to the fort with Will walking beside her until the Commodore and Governor came into view and Will hurried over. "They've taken her. They've taken Elizabeth and Natalia."

"They took Natalia?" Courtney stood from her seat in the corner, a blanket around her shoulders.

"Mr. Murtogg, please remove this man," Norry ordered, only sparing a glance at Courtney. Dumber went to escort him away just as Fallon reached them and stood patiently.

"We have to hunt them down, we must save them!" Will demanded.

"Where do you propose we start?" The Governor questioned. "If you have any information concerning my daughter please share it." Will fell silent and the Governor's eyes turned to Fallon. "Robbie?"

Fallon sighed in relief. "You know him? Thank God, I've been trying to find his mother, do you know where she is?"

If it was possible, his face became even more grim. "I received word that she had died in the attack, she was the only relative of his."

Fallon's stomach and heart dropped and everything went numb. She stumbled backwards and then fell on to her knees. Courtney hurried to her side and wrapped the blanket around her and Robbie. _Oh, God, what were they going to do?_

Dumber seemed to have an epiphany. "That Jack Sparrow, he talked about _The Black Pearl._"

Dumb spoke up, "Mentioned it, is more like it."

Norry ignored them and resumed his work, but Will wasn't done yet. "Ask him. Make a deal with him, he could lead us to it."

"No," Norry sighed. "The pirates who invaded the fort left Sparrow in his cell; ergo, they are not his allies. Governor, we will establish their most likely course-"

Will slammed his ax into the table. "That's not good enough!"

"Will," Fallon warned softly. Robbie rubbed his eyes and slowly woke, the sound of cracking wood and swinging metal rousing him from his peace. She shook her head at the blacksmith, a silent plea for him not to make a scene now.

Norry calmly pulled the axe from the table. "Mr. Turner, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You're a blacksmith and this is not the moment for rash actions." Norry escorted Will brutally to the clearing. Courtney helped Fallon,who was carrying a confused Robbie, to her feet and they followed. "Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth." Norry held out the axe for him to take, but he was too slow. Courtney got there first, took the ax and bade him farewell with a deadly glare.

* * *

They returned to the Blacksmith shop, Will defeated, Fallon exhausted, and Courtney ticked. Fallon set Robbie down and took up a seat, completely out of energy.

"When was the last time you slept, Fallon?" Courtney questioned while Robbie played with some wooden tools Will had given him. Fallon didn't reply. Courtney sighed angrily, then turned and kicked over a chair. "Why? Why do you do this to yourself, Fallon?"

Will's brows knitted. "What's going on?"

"Fallon's a coward."

Will glared at Courtney with a fury. "You know not who you speak of. She fought off two pirates, rescued Robbie and pulled me out of a battle. That hardly seems to be the acts of a coward-"

"Will, enough." Fallon whispered. "She's right."

His brows shot up in surprise, but since Fallon would not meet his eyes, he looked to Courtney for an explanation. "Fallon has had the same nightmare for the last four years and refuses to sleep at certain times in fear that it will come back."

Robbie crawled over to Fallon and tugged on her dress. "Fallen Graze?" He said quietly. "Would you please play with me?"

Fallon sighed and scooped him up. "Robbie, there's something I need to talk to you about."

Courtney nodded for Will to follow her out of the room. Once out of earshot, she spoke up. "Are you ready to go save Elizabeth and Natalia? Because I need you to be not only ready for that, but ready to take care of Fallon. She's unstable now and Robbie was at the wrong place at the wrong time and she took responsibility."

"What are you-"

"Fallon is going with you to get Jack and Emily out of jail. She's going with you to save Natalia and Elizabeth and I'm going to have to stay here with Norrington and Robbie."

"I can't let her come."

"To hell you can't! Our cousin was abducted and because I can't go with you, _she _is and _you're_ going to care for her. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good, now get on over to Jack and Emily."

* * *

Jack had gnawed the dog bone to a toothpick and was currently, much to Em's amusement, trying to pick the lock. A _clang! _Sent him back into his "normal" position and none other than Will Turner and Fallon approached. "You, Sparrow."

"Aye?"

"You're familiar with that ship, _The Black Pearl?_"

"I've heard of it..."

"Oh, shut up!" Fallon sneered. "We don't have time for stories about Barbossa and the Isla De Muerta. The pirates took my cousin and his crush and we need your help to find and rescue them." Will looked at her with wild eyes.

"So you did find a girl! I see," Jack exclaimed.

Emily sighed and smacked the back of his head. "Do you have a plan? Oh, I'm in by the way."

"Hold on a sec, love," Jack paused. "If you intend to brave said pirates and in the process win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"I can get you out," Will offered, devilish light in his eyes.

"How? The key's run off."

"I helped build these cells; these are half-pin barrel hinges." He looked around and took a wood bench. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free."

"What's your names?"

"Fallon Grace."

"Will Turner."

Jack's eyes widened greedily. "That would be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. NO doubt named for your father, eh?"

Will's eyes glimmered with confusion. "Yes,"

"Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed my mind. If you spring me, I swear, on pain of death, I shall take you to _The Black Pearl _and your bony lass. Do we have an accord?" Jack stuck his hand out through the bars. Hesitantly, Will accepted.

"Agreed,"

"Agreed! Get me out!"

Will ripped the door away.

"Hurry, someone will have heard that."

"Not without me effects."

* * *

"We're going to steal a ship?"

"He's a pirate, what'd you expect?"

"Shut up, Em."

"That ship?"

"No, the dingy."

"Shut _up_, Em."

"Commander," Jack corrected. "We're going to commandeer _that_ ship," He pointed to _The Dauntless. _"Nautical term. One question about your business, boy. This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her."

Jack's eyes flickered to Fallon briefly before grinning. "Oh, good, no worries then."

"Are you alright?" Emily whispered while Will and Jack were preparing for the "madness."

"Fine," Fallon replied abruptly. "I'm just worried about Robbie. I mean...I promised I would help him, but what if I don't come back? What if, when the movie ends, we go home?"

"Don't worry about that now, we just have to save Natalia and hope for the best."

"You're right. Ugh, this is going to be fun."


	4. Rocketeer

**Jamie, Chelsea and Alex: EMILY KAITLYN ZIMMERMAN, WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU!**

**Emily: Guys! HIDE ME!**

**Courtney: Nuh-uh, you deserve it for nuking Keeper's computer with a virus and losing the entire completed Veterans story. She now has to start over from scratch!**

**Emily: But, but...**

**Natalia: Run.**

**Emily: But I came up with an awesome twist to this chapter's song!**

**Fallon: *face-palm* You are oh-so clever. Now run.**

**"Here we go, come with me, there's a world out there that we should see. Take my hand, close your eyes, with you right here I'm a buccaneer, let's fly." -Rocketeer, Far East Movement**

* * *

"This is either madness or brilliance," Will's echoed from behind Fallon.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Emily said, grinning while Jack sent her a weird look. She only smirked until her foot brushed a trap made of sticks. "Oh, watch out, there's a-"

_Crunch!_

"Trap."

"Sorry," Will blushed.

It actually turned out to be incredibly helpful, as they used it to climb onto _The Dauntless._ Only Jack and Will wanted to confront the crew, but Emily managed to convince them to let her join as well. Poor Fallon was left to hide. "This is what I get for being Divergent and choosing Dauntless.

"Ha, ha."

* * *

"Everyone, STAY CALM! We are taking over this ship!"

"Aye, avast!"

"What he said!"

The crew laughed. Fallon groaned and face-palmed, silently thankful that she wasn't there.

"This ship can not be crewed by two men, let alone two men and a _she-pirate._ You'll never make it to the bay." The lieutenant said, his brows raising obnoxiously as his nasty, hungry eyes gazed fondly over Emily's body.

Emily's jaw dropped and she punched him, relishing the pain in her knuckles from the contact—it meant that he was feeling it so much more than she. "You stupid, sexist son of a-"

"Easy there, lass," Jack said calmly and raised his gun to the lieutenant. "Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow; and _she_ is not to be trifled with."

* * *

"Commodore Norrington," The Commodore turned to the all-too familiar voice of Courtney Grace who walked up with Robbie holding her hand. "Something's not right." She nodded to the Lieutenant and crew men in a dinghy whose shouts were just out of ear shot.

"Miss Grace, about earlier-"

"Don't," She warned, holding her hand up. "Just protect my family." Without another word, she left.

"Turner and Sparrow! _They're taking _The Dauntless_!" _

* * *

"I think I'm going to maul that sexist bastard." Em muttered.

"Here they come," Will informed them, after helping Fallon out. Jack smiled.

Finally, _The Interceptor _caught up and just as it was being boarded, Jack held Emily and they swung over as well as Will, holding Fallon. Will cut away the ropes, Em and Fallon raised the anchor and off they went. Emily smiled and Fallon laughed as Jack shouted, tipping his hat, "Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way! We'd have had a hard time by ourselves!"

Gun fire ripped through the air and the four fugitives ducked.

They had done it.

* * *

"When I was a lad, living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came here, looking for my father." Will narrated.

"Sheesh, let me call the wambulance." Emily whispered to Fallon who rolled her eyes.

"My father, Bill Turner? It was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack, you knew my father."

Fallon stood beside him; Emily was lounging by the wheel, watching the scene unfold. "I knew him. Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else called him 'Bootstrap' or 'Bootstrap Bill.'"

"Bootstrap?"

"Good man, good pirate. Move, love, I'm steering." Emily begrudgingly moved. Fallon knew what was about to happen, but did not move aside when cruel words were exchanged. "I swear, you look just like him."

"It's not true, he was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law!" Will defended.

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag!"

"My father was _not_ a pirate!" Will unsheathed his sword.

Jack sighed, "Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again." Em gestured with her head for Fallon to move, but she did not.

"You didn't beat me, you ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you."

"Will..." Fallon warned.

"That's not incentive for me to fight fair, is it?" Jack turned to them, then abruptly turned the wheel, causing a sail to swing towards them. Fallon shoved Will aside and the sail slammed into her instead. She gasped for the air that was knocked out of her and clutched desperately to the beam. Jack took up Will's sword which had fallen in his surprise and held it towards him. "As long as she's just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these: what a man can do, and what a man can't do."

Will cast a concerned glance at Fallon, who was now grasping for a better hold on the beam. Emily watched silently, concealing her fright.

"For instance," Jack continued. "You can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man, or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let her drown and get rid of you when you try to save her. However, I can't bring this ship to Tortuga by me onesies and I doubt she'll help me after I rid myself of you two, savvy? So!"

He swung the beam back and Fallon fell on to the deck. Will went to help her, but was stopped by the blade. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate?" He flipped the sword so the handle was towards Will. "Or can you not?"

He accepted the blade, then helped Fallon up. "Tortuga?" He asked.

"Tortuga."

* * *

"Remind you of anything?" Emily asked as they entered the pirate town.

"Yeah," Fallon muttered. "The Pirates of the Caribbean ride."

"Don't be such a stick in the mud!"

"Look where we're standing."

"Fair enough."

Jack ushered Will around. "It is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep the sweet, proliferate bouquet that is Tortuga. What do you think?"

"It'll linger." Fallon rolled her eyes and Em resisted smacking something.

"I"ll tell you, mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted. "Scarlett!"

Scarlett smacked him.

"Not sure I deserved that."

"Oh! Me next!" Emily exclaimed. "Where does the line start?"

A blonde walked up and Jack said, "Giselle!"

"Who was she?" She asked, the slapped him.

"I may have deserved that."

Emily slapped him, "You'll find a way to deserve that."

The night drew on as they looked around for Gibbs. Fallon felt the weight o the world in her eyes, but did not complain. In fact, she was rather silent.

When Gibbs was found (using a pig as a pillow) A knife came out and he exclaimed, "Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" His eyes widened happily when he saw Jack. "Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck."

"Fortunately, I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

Gibbs was confused for a moment then grinned, "Aye, that'll about do it."

Will tossed another bucket on to Gibbs. "Blast, I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell."

"Em-" Fallon's eyes rolled back and she collapse. Will dropped the bucket and caught her, pulling her into his protective arms. Emily bent down and checked her pulse.

She sighed, "She's alright, just a little tired. I'll take her back to the ship, you can stay here."

"No, I'll take her, you make sure Jack doesn't go off on us."

"Whatever."

* * *

Will had laid Fallon on a bed when she woke up. "What happened?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

"You fainted, I took you back to the ship so you could rest."

"Thank you, but I'm fine, really-"

"You know Emily from your past, don't you?"

The room fell silent. She whispered, "Yes,"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was important-"

"Not important?! You're on a first name basis with a pirate! I thought I could trust you."

"Please stop," Her voice was so weak, he could not help but feel ever so slightly guilty.

"Alright, then what about your dream? You said you were a coward because you would not face your fear, why can't you?"

Tears bubbled in her eyes, "A few years ago, a sister, a cousin and three of their friends disappeared. We thought they were dead and I had left on bad terms with Brooke. In my dream, her and her friends were living either a horrible life and they blamed me or a wonderful life and they tortured me. It was too much of a burden to bear each night, and then someone broke into my house and I...I-" Her own sobs interrupted her and she attempted, vainly, to brush them aside.

Will looked away, unable to see what he had made. "I'm sorry." His apology lingered in the air like death.

* * *

"Did you know this would happen?" Elizabeth demanded as she paced their cabin. "Did you know?"

Natalia took a breath and nodded.

"How dare you-"

Pintel and Ragetti entered their quarters, baring two dark dresses—a red one for Elizabeth and a blue one for Natalia. "You two'll be dining with the captain, and he requests you wear these."

Natalia took hers without question, but Elizabeth remained stubborn. "Well, you may tell the captain that I am disinclined to acquiesce to his request."

Dumb and Dumber 2.0 snickered. "He said you'd say that. He also said that if that'd be the case, you'd be dining with the crew and you'd be naked." She sent a glare in Natalia's direction, then snatched it. "Fine."

* * *

Natalia ate the food slowly, but did not touch the wine or the apples. After a few bites, she could not stomach any more and bowed her head while Elizabeth devoured her food and spoke with Barbossa. _You're going to vomit later._

"Do _you_ know what this is, Miss?"

Natalia looked up, having been listening to the prior conversation, she knew Barbossa was speaking to her. Oh, screw it all-

"It's Aztec gold, one of 882 identical pieces delivered in a stone chest to Cortez. Blood money. Cortez was to greedy, so it is said that the gods placed a terrible curse upon the gold, so that any mortal who removes a single piece from the stone chest will be punished for eternity."

"My, so _you're _the smart one. This one claims to not believe in ghost stories, but _you_...we found the treasure, Miss Turner, though we thought nothing of the curse. We spent 'em, traded 'em and frittered 'em away on drink and food and pleasurable company. The more we gave 'em away, the more we came to realize, the drink would not satisfy, food turned to ash in our mouths and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust."

Natalia really hoped he couldn't see her quivering.

"We are cursed men, Misses, compelled by greed, we were, but now, we are consumed by it." Jack, the monkey started jumping and screeching so Barbossa went to comfort it. Elizabeth hid a knife. "There is one way we can end our curse; all the scattered pieces of Aztec gold must be restored and blood repaid. Thanks to ye, we have the final piece."

Elizabeth cast a concerned look to Natalia. "And the blood to be repaid?"

"That's why there's no sense to be killing you. Yet." He held out his hand. "Apple?"

Elizabeth knocked it aside and raised her knife. Natalia ducked under the table and closed her eyes, pushing back the tears as Barbossa cackled, "I'm curious, after killing me, what is it you were planning on doing next?" Elizabeth ran outside.

Barbossa slowly knelt in front of her, eying her maliciously. "Now, you seem to know what you're doing. Tell me, who told you about the curse?"

She said nothing. He shrugged, dragged her to their cabin, then, eventually, Elizabeth ran in as well.

Well, shoot.


	5. Without You

**Fallon: This chapter is confusing, why isn't it edited so people can understand it?**

**Keeper: Because SOME people DELETE all of my hard work and force me to REWRITE and entire story and tick off my poor Legends fans! NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO AGGRAVATE ME!**

**Courtney: I thought you said you were lazy.**

**Keeper: That, too!**

**Natalia: Um...Keeper only owns what's hers...please don't upset her, The Veterans is on it's way, soon, I promise. **

**"You're love is deadly; tell me life is beautiful, they all think I have it all. I'm nothing without you. All my dreams and all the lights mean nothing without you." -Without You, Lana Del Rey **

* * *

"Wake up," Emily said in a sing-song voice. Fallon peeled open her eyes. "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!"

She received a pillow to her face.

"What time is it?"

"Close to two in the afternoon. You slept for sixteen hours. That's a record!"

"I did?"

"Yep, you should've seen Will! He felt so bad for whatever he said that he watched you to make sure you didn't have nightmares."

"What's happening now?"

"We're trying to beat a storm. Jack's found his crew and all that jazz."

"Is that why I feel nauseous?" She stumbled to her feet, went to the door and went outside. "Oh, shivic-" She slipped on the wet deck and collided with some poor bystander...who happened to be will. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

"It's alright, Fallon," Will replied calmly, taking her hand and leading her to the railing so she could steady herself. "How are you?"

"A lot better, thank you. I understand you were my guardian angel," She smiled, he blushed. "Thanks."

The storm made the boat lurch, but Will steadied her. "Get back inside, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if it were tossed overboard."

"Fair enough!"

* * *

A water-logged Gibbs walked with a tilt towards Jack whose arms were around Emily, teaching her how to steer a ship—in a storm. "We should drop canvas, sir!" He shouted.

"She can hold a bit longer!" Jack assured.

"What's put you in such a fine mood, captain?"

He glanced at Em and she grinned. "We're catching up."

* * *

Pintel and Ragetti entered once again. "Time to go, poppets." They were bound at their wrists; Barbossa put the medallion around, not Elizabeth, but _her_ neck. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were helped into the dinghy; Elizabeth caught Natalia's look of fear and understood completely: it was supposed to be her.

* * *

Emily and Fallon gazed at the shipwrecks and fog. "Dead men tell no tales." Cotton's parrot echoed.

"Live men tell few truths," Emily muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack called, giving the impression of being offended. She winked.

"Puts a chill in the bones, how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage." Gibbs said quietly. He turned away, but Will wasn't done with him.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?"

"Not a lot's known about Jack before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to find the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was before I met him, when he captained _The Black Pearl._"

"_What?_" Fallon's lips set in a firm line. She couldn't slip now. Will continued, "He failed to mention that."

"He plays things closer to the vest, now. A hard-learned lesson it was. Three days out on the venture, the first mate says, 'everything's an equal share, that means the location of the treasure, too.' So, Jack gives up the bearings. That night, there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die, but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

"Ah," Will nodded, then gestured. "So that's the reason for all the..."

"Reason's got nothing to do with it." Fallon muttered.

Gibbs nodded nodded and continued to explain. "When a pirate's marooned, he's given a pistol with a single shot—one shot! That won't do much good hunting, nor to be rescued. But after three weeks of starving belly and thirst, that pistol started to look real friendly. But Jack, escaped the island and still has that single shot. He won't use it, though save one man his mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa,"

"Aye."

There was a pause, "How did Jack escape the island?"

"Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creatures came acclimated to his presence. On the fourth morning, he roped a couple of sea turtles, lashed them together and made a raft."

"Sea turtles?"

"Aye, sea turtles."

"...what'd he use for rope?"

"Human hair," Emily said from her place beside Jack, in front of the trio.

"From my back," He added. "Let go the anchor!"

The crew scurried about their order. "Young Mr. Turner, Em and myself are to go ashore."

"Wait, wait, wait, what about me?" Fallon asked.

"It's too dangerous," Will said. "You'd get hurt."

"You mean, I'd get In the way."

"Love, you don't have your sea legs, yet. It's best if you minded the boat." Jack explained. Em said nothing.

"_You_ put them up to this, didn't you?"

She sighed, "I don't want to see you get hurt-"  
"It's fine. I understand _completely._" She stormed away.

"Why do I think we're going to regret that?" Will asked.

"Probably because we are."

"Captain," Gibbs said. "What if the worst should happen?"

Jack paused, looked to Emily and said, "Keep to the code."

* * *

They rowed quietly into the cave while Will held the lantern. The water glimmered with riches. Will spoke quietly. "What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?"

"Pirate's code," Em replied. "Any man who falls behind is left behind."

"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?"

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates," Jack said. "You're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga, and you're completely obsessed with treasure."

They hit shore. Will growled, "I am not obsessed with treasure." They ducked to their hiding place and found Elizabeth and Natalia.

Jack cast a glance at Emily. "Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate."

* * *

"Gentlemen, the time has come!" Barbossa roared.

Natalia was quivering while Elizabeth sat at the bottom of the pile, bound and horrified. "Our salvation is nigh!" Barbossa's speech was not registered until the medallion was ripped from her throat, the blade slit her hand hand and the "cure" was dropped.

"_NO!"_ Elizabeth cried, but her outburst earned her unconsciousness.

"Jack!" Will made to go forward, but Jack pulled him back.

"Not yet," He warned. "We wait for the opportune moment."

"When's that?" He asked as they moved. "When it's of greatest profit?"

"Rude!"

"May I ask you something?" Jack said calmly. "Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?"

"That's rhetorical!"

"Do us a favor," The captain continued. "I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here, and try not to do anything stupid. Come along, love."

"Sorry, Will." She smiled apologetically then followed Jack. Why did she feel like she was forgetting something?"

* * *

The pirates were greedy and she was scared. Assuming they needed both girl's blood, they had cut Elizabeth's hand and were oggling the chest, waiting to feel something, anything.

* * *

A board smacked Emily and Jack, and as she slipped from consciousness, she thought, _Oh, yeah._

She couldn't see the triumphant look on Fallon's face at the out-of-it pair. Will was in the water, rescuing Elizabeth.

* * *

"Did it work?"

"I don't feel no different,"

"How can we tell?"

Barbossa rolled his eyes and shot Pintel.

"You're not dead?"

"It didn't work."

"The curse is still upon us!"

Barbossa examined the blood on the blade, then pulled Natalia to him. "You, your father, what was his name?" She said nothing. "Was your father William Turner?!"

"No," She sneered. He roared and slapped her away, she tumbled beside Elizabeth, who was woken by Fallon and a surprised Will and taken underwater while the others argued. Natalia took the medallion and they _swam._

* * *

_Earlier_

Fallon swam into the cave (easily, as she had done competitive swimming for years) and waited quietly for the opportune moment, every now and again muttering, "Bloody Pirates."

* * *

Jack and Emily stumbled forward, grasping rocks as a band of frolicking pirates barked to each other.

"You!" Ragetti said to Jack. "You're supposed to be dead!"

He felt the lump forming at the back of his head. "Am I not?" They turned to stroll away, but found their path blocked.

"Grr..."

"Easy there, love, I'll handle this...parley!"

"Down to the depths whatever muttonhead thought of parley!" Pintel shouted.

"THAT'S MY FATHER, YOU DEATHEATER!"

"Calm yourself, darling. You're temper gets us nowhere."

* * *

Finally, the quartet made it to _The Interceptor_ where Elizabeth had a nice meet and greet and Jack was left behind.

"You fool!" Will told Fallon while the crew busied themselves. "You could have been hurt, Fallon. What would we do then? What would become of us? Of Robbie? Couldn't you have thought of something other than your pride?"

Fallon's eyes blazed with the darkest flame, but she was quiet. That's what made her so scary. However, she was acting a tad like a child and whispered. "I hate you."

* * *

Barbossa stepped forward. "How the blazes did you get off that island?"

Jack grinned darkly. "When you marooned me on that God forsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate." He spread his arms as if to say, 'you don't know?' "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Ah, well, I won't be making that mistake again." Barbossa gave Em a once-over and she growled. He turned to the pirates. "Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow."

A chorus of ayes.

"Kill him. Bring the girl to me."

Guns were raised to Jack and Em felt as though she was being pulled a thousand different directions. "The girls' blood didn't work, did it?" She and Jack called in unison. Barbossa froze.

"Hold your fire!" He didn't look happy. "You know whose blood we need."

"I know whose blood you need." Jack wrapped an arm around Em. "Don't I love?"


	6. Battlefield

**Fallon: Filming this was intense! There was so much yelling and fighting! It as literally you move or you die, no sitting around. **

**Emily: Jerk. I got to sit in a cell for a while. **

**Natalia: With Johnny Depp.  
**

**Emily: A. Cell. **

**Courtney: Natalia's point is: Johnny Depp. **

**"Why does love always feel like a battlefield?" -Battlefield, Jordan Sparks**

* * *

"I want to go home," Natalia whispered. Her head was in Fallon's lap and they were lounging in the corner.

"I do, too. Do you think they're worried?"

Natalia snorted. "Of course, they're worried. They-OW!" She hissed, her hand stung awfully.

"I'm going to go below deck to see if I can find a bandage or two. I'll be right back."

"Will and Elizabeth-"

"I know, it's alright."

* * *

Will was alone when Fallon went down. Elizabeth was walking up the stairs, casting a slightly jealous look at the girl. Will's hand was pressed to the table.

"Are you okay, Will?"

He whispered. "Pirate runs in my blood."

She opened her mouth to reply but closed it, taking a seat where Elizabeth had once sat. "There's something I need to tell you."

He looked up curiously and nodded ever so slightly. She quickly wiped away a tear and looked at her hands, struggling to have the words climb from her throat. "Will, there's a lot of bad things that are going to happen to you, to Elizabeth, to people you care for, but there will be a lot of good thing, too."

"Fallon, if this has something to do with what happened earlier, I-"

"It doesn't," She was dead serious. He had no choice but to listen. "When this is all over, I want you to marry Elizabeth."

"Are you feeling alright, Fallon?"

"Please just listen to me," Her eyes stung, but she didn't have the strength to cry. "When Jack jumps into the water at Port Royal, ask Elizabeth to marry you and move as far inland as possible. Forget about Jack and pirates and treasure. Forget about me and Robbie and my friends. Just be happy."

He opened his mouth to say something, but her shaky breathing stopped him. "Please, Will. Be happy."

* * *

Emily was a very, _very_ ticked off pirate.

Not only was she not allowed to speak with Jack to Barbossa, she was imprisoned in a God-darn cell! She knew the movie, she knew that they were coming up on the other ship, but why did Barbossa want to keep her? She could have been killed because, for all they knew, she didn't know anything. What the heck?

* * *

Fallon ran up to the top deck and leaned over the railing, watching as _The Pearl _came closer and closer. "This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" Elizabeth whined.

"You can tell them that after they've caught us!" Anna-Maria exclaimed angrily.

"We're shallower in the draft, right?" Fallon asked. She didn't wait for an answer. "We can lose them among those shoals."

Gibbs grinned madly. "We don't have to outrun 'em long, just long enough!"

"Lighten the ship! Stem to stern!"

"Anything we can afford to lose, see that it's lost!"

* * *

"'Ello, love!" Jack exclaimed as he was tossed into the brig alongside her. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Shut it." She growled. There was an ominous thud against the hull of the ship. Jack peeked out. Emily kicked against the wall angrily. "Darn, we were so close!"

* * *

"WHOA! Watch where you're throwing that!" Natalia shouted, carefully avoiding the tossed cannon balls. Fallon, accompanied by Will, was tossing over a crate of God-knows what.

Will then stood on a railing to get a better view. Fallon saw his eyes widen and remember that _The Pearl_ had oars. Fudge.

"It was a good plan," Anna-Maria said. "Until now." Why didn't she let Elizabeth take the line? She cast a look at Will, who blushed and looked away at being caught staring. Oh, that's why.

"Gibbs, we have to make a stand, we must fight!" Natalia said, happy enough to steal lines.

"Load the guns!" Will ordered.

"With what?" Uhura, er, Anna-Maria demanded. Absently, Fallon wondered why she never appeared in any other movie.

"Anything," She replied, stepping up to stand next to him, facing his as they spoke.

"Everything," He added excitedly.

"Anything we have left." She smiled.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Load the guns!"

* * *

Natalia raced down to the cannons and loaded it with forks and knives. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to do this." She told Cotton. He gave her a funny look.

* * *

Gibbs pulled away from the railing and shouted, "_The Pearl's_ gonna luff up on our port quarter! She'll rake us without presenting a target."

Fallon groaned, turned to the railing and kicked it. She growled, closing her eyes and placing her hands on the railing, "Lower the anchor on the right side." Nobody moved. She looked up. "On the _starboard_ side!"

"It certainly has the element of surprise," Will said.

"You're daft, lady! You both are!"

"Daft like Jack. Lower the starboard anchor!"

"Do it you gobs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons!" Natalia roared. No one dared disobey.

The anchor was lowered, but Fallon wasn't anticipating the lurch the boat would take and tumbled forward, her back colliding with the railing, eliciting a cry of pain. She felt the world tilt. Halfway over the side, will reached out and grabbed her. He pulled her close, one arm wrapped protectively around her waist, the other holding the railing to steady them. "Thanks," She whispered, their faces centimeters apart, their breath mingling together.

They tilted further, Will leaned in, her eyes fluttered, but a splash of water—and Natalia's screech of "LET GO!"-woke her up.

* * *

"HOLY, SHOOT!" Emily yelled as she was tossed into a heap with Jack.

"Oi, love! Watch the goods!"

"I'm going to hurt you."

* * *

Will ran around the ship like a mad-man, ensuring everyone was ready as the boats lined up. "Fallon, if we die, I'm going to kill you." Natalia muttered, holding up a sword.

Right as everyone shouted, "FIRE!" Fallon whispered, "Oh, crap."

* * *

"STOP BLOWING HOLES IN MY SHIP!" Jack shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Tell that to the fangirls, they feel it all the time!"

"Look, Gibbs' canteen," Jack said, picking it up and tipping it, frowning when nothing came out.

"Jack, you've finally done something to deserve that slap from Tortuga. You're treading on dangerous grounds now." She stood and walked out of the cell through the door whose lock had been blasted open.

* * *

"Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot!"

"Fallon, where are you going?!" Will called while Gibbs begged for another idea.

"They're after the medallion!" She replied. "You left it down there!" Before she knew it, she and Will were turning over chairs and tables as water poured in, searching desperately for the Aztec gold. A cannonball ripped through the boards of the wall of the ship and the pieces of wood struck Will, knocking him over.

"Will!" She cried, helping him to his feet. Water poured in faster.

"Fallon, you've got to get up to the deck,"

"No! Not without you," She exclaimed. Another blast and they collided with each other. Looking up, they found that the mast had fallen over the grate. "Nat! Natalia Grace! HELP!" Fallon heard a monkey screech and looked over, finding that Jack the monkey now had the medallion. "Will!" She pointed to him, but he was already above deck. The water was up to their chests now.

Natalia was having the time of her life battling pirates and what not. She didn't remember Will and Fallon's position.

* * *

Jack helped Emily out from under the ship. "Come on, love," He jumped on to the railing and took hold of a rope, knocking the pirate into the water. "'Ere we go!" Em wrapped her arms around Jack and held on for dear life until they landed on the other boat.

"Em!" Natalia cried happily before punching a pirate down. "It's so good to see you!"

"Yeah, you too, where's Fallon?"

"Fallon?" Natalia's brows knit, then her eyes widened and she dropped her weapon. "FALLON!"

They reached the grate just as Elizabeth did, calling for Will. "Elizabeth!" He called up.

"EM! NAT! TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!"

"Shut up, we're trying to get you out!" Elizabeth pulled on the grate while Em and Natalia worked to push the mast off it. "OH, SHOOT, NO!" Natalia yelled as she was dragged away. The three of them fought but only Em fought hard enough to have to be rendered unconscious.

"NATALIA! EMILY!"

The water was rising too fast.

Fallon pushed away from the grate, realizing that she was crying. "Oh, God."

"Come on, Fallon, we can't give up now. You have to get back to your friends-"

"And you have to get back to Elizabeth," She whispered. Her eyes widened. The story had to go on, it couldn't end here. "You have to get back to Elizabeth!" She took a gasp of air and dove down, pulling Will by his hand to the hole at the lowest part of the room.

* * *

Emily as tied up and unconscious in the corner while Nat looked away, unable to bare to watch _The Interceptor_ explode. Elizabeth attacked Barbossa, who seemed amused and said, "Welcome back, Misses, you took advantage of our hospitality last time, it holds fair now that you return the favor." He shoved Elizabeth to the pirates and the few who attempted to get near Natalia were met with, "TRY IT, I DARE YOU!"

"BARBOSSA!" They all looked up to see Will and...and no one. Just Will. He pointed a gun to Barbossa. "They go free."

"Will, where's Fallon?" Natalia said quietly. Then louder, "Where's Fallon?!" He looked sad and said nothing. "WILL! Where is she?!" She fought against her bonds and tears, "WHERE IS SHE?!"

"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa asked, ignoring Natalia.

"They go free."

Natalia would have loved this part, but she was too overwhelmed. Where was Fallon?! What had happened to her? What was going to happen to them? Oh, God...

Before she knew it, she had dazedly removed her provided dress and was shoved into the water in her undergarments. What woke her up was the unconscious Emily hitting the water and the grinning Fallon Grace clinging to the side of _The Pearl._


	7. Summertime Sadness

**Natalia: Ugh, I love Dead Man's Chest, but I hate filming it. I'm no where close to you guys and it's aggravating!**

**Courtney: Imagine how I felt. **

**Keeper: SHUT UP! NO SPOILERS. **

**Emily: Oh, chill out, there was nothing spoiled. Except for maybe Fallon...**

**Keeper: SHUT. IT.**

**"Oh, my gosh, I feel it in the air, telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare. Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere, nothing scares me anymore. Kiss me hard before you go, summertime sadness. I just wanted you to know, that baby you're the best." -Summertime Sadness, Lana Del Rey**

* * *

Jack was dragging Em's sorry—and very much _awake—_butt on to the beach. She was not happy. "Love, that's the second tie I've watched that man sail away with my ship, so if you would kindly SHUT IT, I would be incredibly grateful."

While Jack and Elizabeth got drunk by the fire, Em and Natalia sat quietly on the beach, listening to the waves roll. "Courtney's coming tomorrow," Em muttered, horribly concealing her jealousy for the two by the fire. "What are we going to tell her about Fallon?"

"She's going to be ticked, but we have to tel her the truth." Natalia decided. "It's not like we can do anything else."

"Yeah, you're right. I just hope she's okay."

* * *

The only consolation Em had for the previous night was seeing Jack freak over the rum being gone and then him going silent at the Commodore's ship coming by to pick them up.

"COURTNEY!" Em and Natalia exclaimed as they embraced their dear friend. "God, is it good to see you!"

"Fallen Graze?" A small voice piped up. They all turned to see Robbie peering at them. "Where is Fallen Graze?"

"Yeah, where is Fallon?"

"...You brought Robbie?"

* * *

"She, WHAT?!" Courtney exclaimed, drawing strange looks from Norry and the Governor. "Nope, nope, nopity, nope, nope, my sister will NOT be left to do that by herself, no siree, EXCUSE ME!"

Lord, was Elizabeth whiny! Courtney stepped beside her and in front of Norry. "Commodore! I was just informed that my sister, Robbie's guardian, was left on said ship. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I would like to take a dinghy to recover her."

"I...I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me, I will not repeat myself."

"But you can't go off in a _dinghy_ and fight a ship of pirates-"

"Watch me!" She made for a dinghy.

"A-Alright," He hesitated. "We shall make a rescue trip for Miss Grace. Mr. Sparrow, Miss Zimmerman, you will accompany these fine gentlemen to the helm where you will lead them to the Isla de Muerta."

"I'm cool with that!" Em shouted and dragged Jack to the helm.

* * *

"I'm going to kill them." Courtney muttered, her arms crossed over her chest. Em, Natalia, Courtney, Elizabeth and Robbie had been locked in a room while the "men" went after the pirates.

"You have no idea," Em added.

"Are you three just going to sit there, mumbling while I tie these clothes together?" Natalia asked.

"Might as well."

"Wait, what are we going to do about Robbie?" All eyes turned to Courtney.

"No, Fallon's my sister-"

"Norry's your heart throb," Natalia looked to Elizabeth. "No offense, I hope you're not that into him."

Courtney groaned. "I hate you, now go."

* * *

As soon as the Governor started talking, she reached, dragged him inside and locked the door. "Robbie, close your eyes, Governor, be a man."

* * *

It was quiet in the cave as Fallon crept forward, visible to only Jack. Her "borrowed" blade glinted in the moonlight. She managed to catch the "It's the honest ones you ought to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly stupid," before the fight began and used the cue to shove Will's captor into the water earning a surprised and happy look from Will.

"Thank God for fencing lessons!" She exclaimed as she and Will began working as a team. Some of the pirates stumbled into the moonlight. "Jeez, these things are creeps!"

"Fallon, your left!" She turned and kicked the demon away.

"Will, look!" They looked up, eyes wide at a skeleton Jack with a sword in his ribs.

* * *

"You go, Governor," Courtney muttered, shielding Robbie as the man beat a crawling hand. "Hurry up, Norry."

* * *

After dropping Elizabeth off, Natalia and Em rowed into the caves, joining the fray. Em ran to Jack, helping him while Natalia aided Will and Fallon, though they were doing pretty well on their own. "Oh, by the way, Courtney brought Robbie."

"She did WHAT?!" Despite her surprise, she managed to run the three foes through with a massive gold staff. Will shoved a bomb in one of their ribs and pushed them out of the light.

"No fair."

"Sucks, buddy."

Will ran up to the Aztec gold case, cut his hand and caught the tossed piece from Jack. Fallon ran to help, but Barbossa raised a loaded pistol to her.

Two shots rang out.

Barbossa turned, confused, to Emily who held the gun, Jack's hand over hers. "Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot."

"He didn't waste it," Will said and dropped the pieces into the chest.

Barbossa undid his shirt. Red. "I suppose it's only fair to tell you that I didn't waste mine either." He slid backwards. All eyes turned to Fallon.

"Fallon?" Em whispered to the dazed girl. She removed her hand from her side. Red. She tumbled into the water.

Will dove after her and held her close. "Fallon? Fallon, come on, wake up, please!"

"We have to get her to the ship," Natalia said. "Come on!"

Jack said nothing on the ride back. He just looked disappointed. Em took his hand.

Will held Fallon close, whispering words of encouragement as though to beg her to stay alive. He even carried her on board. Elizabeth looked ticked until she saw Fallon. Courtney had Norry's arm around her waist. He was the first of the pair to notice Fallon and quickly sent Courtney to do something for him in the opposite direction.

He stepped forward and had the doctor come. Unfortunately, Courtney saw Will baring Fallon's lifeless form as they went into the Commodore's study.

Her eyes widened and she plowed towards them in a blank daze. "That's my sister," She whispered when Norry blocked her way. Tears were running down her cheeks and she tried to push past, but he stopped her. "THAT'S MY SISTER!"

Norry took her in his arms and she sobbed into his shoulder. "She's my sister," She whispered repeatedly. Norry just held her and stroked her hair.

Natalia picked up Robbie, who had started asking questions, and took him to a corner to explain things. For a five year old, he took it all pretty well.


	8. Lionheart

**Courtney: *reaching out to Emily* Is this the end of everything we've held so dear? Must we say goodbye to one another as the page turns to its last? **

**Emily: No matter what happens my thoughts will be of you and only you!**

**Natalia: You two are dorks. Shut up and watch the final scene with me. Oh, and KEEPER IS DOING DEAD MAN'S CHEST! But she also has to do The Mummy Returns, so...yeah. She'll get there when she gets there. **

**Courtney: Keeper only owns what's hers! Enjoy the last chapter and we'll see you all real soon!**

**"Howling ghosts, they reappear in mountains that are stacked with fear, but you're a king and I'm alionheart and in the sea that's painted black, creatures lurk below this deck, but you're a king and I'm your lionheart. And as the world comes to an end, I'll be there to hold your hand 'cause you're my king and I'm your lionheart." -Lionheart, Of Monsters and Men**

* * *

After an eternity, the doctor came out and allowed people to enter, though it was only three at a time.

Courtney, Robbie and Will were the first three to enter. Fallon was on a cot, her skin was so pale, it appeared as though she had been drained. She looked so weak...

"Fallen Graze!" Robbie exclaimed joyfully. He looked so happy to see her again that she scooped him into her arms and held him close. As she tucked his head under her chin, she attempted to cover up her hiss of pain as the boy accidentally brushed against her cauterized wound. "Careful, Robbie-" Courtney said, but Fallon shook her head and wrapped her arms firmly around him. "How do you feel?"

Fallon chuckled, "Like a Winchester. Have you been crying?"

"Shut up!" Courtney playfully punched her and blinked away the fresh tears. "God, Fallon, I thought you were dead."

"Can't get rid of me that easily." She looked to Robbie. "He fell asleep."

"Do you want me to take him out?" Courtney offered.

"No, it's alright. How was he? While we were gone?"

"Fallen Graze was the only thing he talked about." She replied with a smile. It faded as she continued. "His family's dead, Fallon, what are you going to do?"

She sighed, "You mean what happens when we get the opportunity to go home?" Courtney nodded. Fallon gazed affectionately at the boy. "I can't leave him."

"But you can't stay here, either." She insisted. "What about Rebecca and Brooke? What about Em and Natalia and I?"

"Don't tell me that you don't want to stay here, too." Fallon replied quietly. "Just think about it."

"Courtney," Will spoke up for the first time. "Can Fallon and I talk alone for a while?" Hesitantly, she nodded and left in a flurry.

Will sat beside Fallon and ruffled Robbie's hair once before he turned to running his fingers soothingly through it instead. "Are you alright, Will?"

She looked up and found that he could barely meet her eyes. "Fallon, you almost died today." He spoke quietly, as though he wasn't completely there. "I thought you were going to die. I was frightened that I would lose someone who somehow managed to make me care for them in ways I didn't know existed. I came here thinking that I loved Elizabeth, but..." He stopped.

She looked away; her eyes stung. "Will, please don't make this harder. You love Elizabeth, you do. You have to!"

"Why?" His hand came to her cheek and he gently brushed away a tear. Hesitantly, he leaned close, but when she did not push away, he kissed her lips sweetly. She kissed back.

When they pulled away, she whispered, "Do you remember, right after we rescued Elizabeth, I told you I wanted you to ask her to marry you?" He nodded. "This story requires you and her to be engaged. Please, Will, marry her and forget all about me."

"Fallon-"

"Will, love her, because I can only bring you grief." He looked so hurt as he left that she almost called after him. But she didn't. She couldn't.

She loved him, but she couldn't.

* * *

As the drum roll of the military marching band pounded, Emily couldn't help but reflect on what the last few days had brought.

Upon a visit to Emily's cell, the four of them had decided on the course they would take. Emily would escape with Jack and travel with him until _Dead Man's Chest_ while avoiding Norry and Courtney who would convince the commodore to let her come. Fallon and Natalia obtained a job and had rented a room close to the Blacksmith's where the cousins would share a living space with each other and Fallon's legally adopted (if there was such a thing at that time) son, Robbie.

* * *

"Jack Sparrow and Emily Zimmerman-"

"Captain, it's Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack muttered while Emily mouth his words mockingly. This was going to hurt. A lot.

Natalia placed a hand on her sword as she saw Will approach Elizabeth. Courtney, who was standing beside Norry, nodded to her as a silent signal to be ready. Fallon stood beside her, Robbie in her arms with his head on her shoulder.

The nooses were placed around Em and Jack's neck and the drumbeat became faster. Em closed her eyes.

The lever was pulled, but only Jack fell with a noose around his neck. Well, Natalia had cut Em's noose, so she fell completely to the ground perfectly fine aside from the numerous bruises.

An intense battle began between Natalia, Will, Jack and Emily and Norry and his men. It hurt for Courtney and Fallon to have to watch, but they knew it was for the best.

Em stole Will's place and used the rope from the noose to take care of many soldiers. Natalia ad Will fought with their blades all the way to the platform where they were surrounded. Well, that worked.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency," The Governor told Will. "And thi is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with them? They're pirates!"

"And good people," Natalia added.

"If all we have achieved here is that the hangman will earn four pairs of boots instead of two, so be it. My conscience will be clear." Will said.

"You forget your place, Turner."

"It's right here," Will replied. "Between you and Jack."

"As is mine," Elizabeth said, taking Will's hand. Will cast a look to Fallon, remembering her request. She smiled and turned away, walking back to her home in Port Royal.

"And mine, I suppose." Courtney stepped in the ring of weapons.

"Elizabeth! Lower your weapons, for goodness' sake!" The Governor ordered. Norry nodded for them to do so.

Norry was giving Courtney pleading eyes when Jack took Em's hand and spoke up. "Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this. I think we've all arrived at a very special place, spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically." Jack went around, saying his "goodbyes" while Em smiled and nodded to Natalia and Courtney.

_Good luck, guys, I love you._

"Will," She said. "Nice hat."

"Friends!" Jack shouted as they clambered on to the wall of the fort. "This is the day that you will always remember as the day that-"

He had dragged them over the edge!

Coming out of the water, he kissed Emily and together, they swam to _The Pearl._

* * *

When Norry came back from scolding Will, he saw Courtney and Natalia embracing. "I can't believe you did that," Courtney muttered. "You could've died."

"Yes, she could have." Norry said. "But thankfully, her cousin has a Commodore fallen head over heals for her."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. She could get used to this.

* * *

Emily finally knew what it was like to fly as she and Jack were pulled into the air, and then, on to the ship. "Welcome aboard _The Black Pearl,_ Captain Sparrow and First Mate Zimmerman." Anna-Maria said with a knowing smile. Together they took a rod of the wheel. "Now, bring us that horizon." Em whispered. She looked over to her humming Jack and laughed. "Drink up me hearties, yo ho!"


	9. Love Song Requiem

**Natalia: WE'RE BACK, BABY!**

**Courtney: WOOHOO!**

**Emily: Hmfph. **

**Fallon: Aw, come on, we're back! You gotta be happy!**

**Emily: I am! About that. But the chapter's song has my name in it and it relates to you AND Keeper is being slow with From 1930, With Regret and The Veterans.**

**Keeper: OI! Enough! I'm getting there! I've started both of them! I guess I'm doing the thingy: I only own things that are mine because I don't want to go to jail. **

**"Emily will find a better place to fall asleep; she belongs to fairytales that I could never be. The future haunts with memories that I could never have and hope is just a stranger wondering how it got so bad. I die each time you look away, my heart, my mind, will never be the same. This love will take my everything. One breath, one touch, will be the end of me." -Trading Yesterday**

* * *

_Two years later_

It was Will and Elizabeth's wedding day.

The whole of Port Royal was excited, though two occupants knew of the disaster that awaited them when the rain came.

"Robbie, come here, you've twisted your bow!" Fallon exclaimed as the seven-year-old ran about the room, chasing a butterfly that had flown in through the window.

"But Ama, we have to catch it and let it out!" Robbie complained when Fallon caught him. Natalia grabbed the boy's shoulders and held him down while her cousin straightened his bow.

The boy had grown so much since Fallon had met him that it nearly brought tears to her eyes. Robbie had come up with 'Ama' as his nickname for her, as they both agreed that calling her 'mum' was out of the question. "When is Uncle Will coming?" He asked, fidgeting when she finished.

Like a cat, Fallon caught the butterfly. "He'll get here when he gets here." She replied and stuck her cupped hands out the window where she released the poor creature. Glancing down, she saw Will Turner under another ridiculous hat smiling at her. She grinned and gestured for him to join them. "He got here. Robbie, get off the sofa!"

Will knocked and entered their little two-room flat with the brightest face Fallon had ever seen. It had been lit up by Robbie's ever present eagerness. "Uncle Will!" The boy cried, jumping from the sofa into his arms where he was promptly spun around.

"Look at you! I do believe you are becoming far too big for me to catch you!" Robbie giggled as Will tickled him with his hat's feather. "You should know better than to bounce on the sofa, young man, perhaps I should take you with me to teach you some manners."

"Oh, would you?!"

Will laughed and set him down, locking eyes with Fallon as he stood; removing his hat, he bowed. "My Lady," Fallon blushed and nodded in greeting.

Their silent connection was severed by the ever-energetic Robbie who exclaimed, "Uncle Will, _when_ will you teach me to use a sword?!"

The blacksmith opened his mouth, but Fallon interrupted. "Never! My boy will not be playing with sharp objects!"

"Ama!"

"Fallon!" Will said with a smile, as though he was unbelieving of her. "Surely you would not deny his learning when you yourself know the art."

"Oh, Ama, please!"

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "When you can prove to me that you are a responsible educated young man, perhaps I will allow a few lessons."

"Hurray!"

"Robbie, can I talk to you for a second?" Natalia called from the other room. The little boy huffed in frustration but hurried to see what she wanted.

"If you hurt my boy in one of your lessons, William Turner, I swear-"

Will laughed. "You are too frightened, Fallon! Robbie shall be perfectly fine and will become a very skilled swordsman." She sighed, clearly unimpressed. He took her hand. "He will be fine, I promise."

She smiled. "Oh, Will, I know." Then she embraced him. "Dear God, how are you not jumping off the walls? You're marrying in less than a few hours!"

Will chuckled as he placed his hat on the hatstand. "I can contain my happiness more than you, I wager. To be honest with you, I am only going through this because of you."

"Please, Will, I can't do another one of our arguments, not today." She begged as she retreated to a basin of water, her hands moving in a natural pattern against the washboard, scrubbing away mercilessly at Robbie's clothes.

He removed his gloves and reached for another bit of clothing, plunging his hands into the water, he too began to scrub. "Oh, Will, not in your wedding clothes!" She exclaimed, but he did not listen.

"Fallon, I'm engaged to marry Elizabeth because I thought it would make you happy, but as the day loomed closer, I've watched those green eyes grow sorrowful. Is this not what you want?"

"I told you, this has to happen-"

"Fallon, stop." She unwillingly obeyed. Avoiding his gaze, she listened. "It has to happen, so you say, but do you _want_ it to happen?"

She continued scrubbing.

He tucked his finger under her chin and lifted her gaze to meet his. "Can we pretend, for one small moment, that we can have each other?"

"I don't-"

"Just let me have this one moment," He pleaded, his stupid puppy eyes gleaming. "Please."

She sighed, her hands becoming silent against the washboard. "Describe it to me."

He grinned and took her hand. "We'd have a little cottage just outside of Port Royal, but close to the sea. Robbie would have his own room, I'd work in the forge, you'd continue with your occupation. We'd visit your friends, your sister and cousin and they could visit us. We'd be able to see the sun rise and set each day and hear the waves crashing into the shore."

She choked back a sigh and the thought, but it seemed as though the sound of roaring waves wouldn't shut up. Wait…

She dashed to the window and peered out. The soldiers were here. "Oh, shivic. Will, get your hat on, you need to go!"

He had just finished placing his hat on his head when the soldiers broke down the door; Mercer stepped inside. "You have no right to-"

"We have every right," Mercer interrupted Will. "Arrest mr. Turner." He did not fight back when he saw Fallon shake her head. Natalia and Robbie came out of the other room. "Which one of you is Miss Natalia Grace?"

"I am," Natalia said before Fallon could open her mouth.

"Arrest her, bring them to Lord Beckett."

Like a hurricane, the soldiers had restrained Fallon, who Robbie ws clinging to, and had taken Natalia and Will. "Come on, Robbie, we have to go after them!"

They followed the soldiers to where the wedding was to be held and pushed up close, an arm's reach away from Will. "Why is this happening?" Elizabeth asked as she hurried to her fiancee.

"I don't know," He calmly replied. Natalia stood beside them and forced herself not to roll her eyes. She had never liked that part of the movie.

Robbie shivered beside Fallon, drenched from their chase. She scooped him up and held him close. "I'm sorry, we should've grabbed your coat."

"I think it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." Elizabeth said, but Will hadn't said his line. He didn't say 'you look beautiful,' she just continued without him.

Fallon was then shoved out of the way by the Governor Swann who was blocked by two soldiers. "How dare you?" He cried. "Stand your men down at once, do you hear me?"

"Governor Weatherby Swann, it's been too long." He turned around and gave his coat to another man.

"Cutler Beckett?" Natalia's eyes widened in surprised. She had despised him with all her heart, but up close, he looked…handsome.

"It's Lord now, actually." The soldiers pulled their long spear things back, allowing the Governor through.

"Lord or not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest these two."

"In fact I do," He locked eyes with Natalia who sent him a death glare. "Mr. Mercer," His right hand approached him and opened a little leather envelope, holding the Letters of Marque to Beckett. "The warrants for the arrest of ones, William Turner and Natalia Grace."

"This warrant is for the arrest of Elizabeth Swann!" The Governor exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh, is it? That's annoying. My mistake, arrest her."

"On what charges?!" Natalia demanded. Everyone became quiet and the air became thick.

"Aha, here's the one for William Turner." The Governor took it and read through it while Beckett continued to speak. "And I have another two for a Mr. and Mrs. James Norrington, are they present?"

Fallon and Natalia locked eyes. Had Courtney married Norry and not told them?

"Commodore Norrington resigned his commission a few montsh ago," Natalia said, deadly calm. "Now what are the charges?"

"I don't believe that was the answer to the question I asked." He replied, having a staring contest (and losing) with Natalia.

"Lord Beckett, in the category of questions not answered," Will said. Once again, Natalia took over.

"We are under the jurisdiction of the King's governor of Port Royal and you _will_ tell us what we are charged with."

"The charge," The Governor replied. "Is 'conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the Crown and Empire and condemned to death, for which the-"

"For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death." He stepped a little too close for comfort Natalia. "Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow."

"Captain," Will, Natalia, Elizabeth (and even Fallon, under her breath) said. "Captain Jack Sparrow."

He smiled. "Captain Jack Sparrow. Yes, I thought you might."


	10. Fix You

**Fallon: Alright, go on. Keeper says it's fine. **

**Robbie: Keeper only owns what belongs to her and she hopes you have a good time and she hopes that you write reviews or favourite or follow because it helps mo-moti-motivate us all. **

**"And the tears come streaming down your face when you lose something you can't replace. When you love someone, but it goes to waste, could it be worse?" -Fix You, Coldplay**

* * *

The worst part was the smell, but Emily didn't think that it was any dead body. The prison workers smelled absolutely horrid. As she floated along, she jumped at the sound of a gunshot and took it as cue to climb out of her coffin.

"Oi!" She called to jack, who was rowing with a dead person's leg. "Either haul me back to the ship or show some respect and leave the dead guy alone."

"Come 'ere, love, let's get to _The Pearl_."

Jack handed the foot to Gibbs and helped Em on deck while Gibbs commented. "Not quite according to plan."

"Well," She said. "Complications arose, ensued, were overcome."

"You got what you went in for, then?" Gibbs asked hopefully. Jack hummed a 'yes,' and waved the cloth in his face. The crew stepped up from the shadows and blocked his journey to his cabin. "Captain, I think the crew, meaning me and Emily as well, was expecting something a bit more shiny."

"With the Isla De Muerta going pear-shaped, reclaimed by the sea with the treasure,"

"And the Royal Navy chasing us all around the Atlantic,"

"And the hurricane!"

"Aye!"

"All in all, it seems some time we did a speck of honest pirating." Gibbs pointed out.

"Shiny?" Jack asked. Gibbs nodded. "Is that how you've all been feeling? That perhaps, dear old Jack is not serving your best interests as captain?"

Cotton's parrot squawked, "Walk the plank!"

Jack took out a gun, "WHAT DID THE BIRD SAY?!"

"Do not blame the bird," Mowgli (Em's nickname for him) said. "Show us, what is on that piece of cloth."

Jack, the undead monkey screeched. Jack screamed, went to fire, but found the gun would not. The monkey ripped the cloth from his hand. Jack pulled another gun and aimed it at the monkey only to find it on Em's shoulder. She smirked evilly and unfolded it. "It's a key."

"No! Much more better! It is a drawing of a key." Emily clenched her teeth. It was starting, she was going to see her friends again! "Gentlemen, milady, what do keys do?"

"Keys…unlock things?" Mowgli suggested.

"And whatever this key unlocks, inside, there's something valuable. So we're setting out to find whatever this key unlocks!" Gibbs concluded. He seemed so sure that when he was told he was wrong, it was rather funny.

"No, if we don't have the key, we can't open whatever we don't have that it unlocks. So what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlocks it."

"We're going after a key." Emily said with a nod.

"So, do we have a heading?" Midgee asked.

"Ha! A heading!" jack opened his compass. Emily rolled her eyes and made her way to her cabin. Would Jack trust her enough to tell her about Davy Jones?"

"Sir," A soldier escorted Fallon and Robbie into the conversation between Beckett and Will. "Miss Grace demands an audience."

"Fallon?" Will asked. He hurried over to them and they embraced. Glancing down at Robbie he gently brushed the boy's cold cheek and he stirred. "He's so cold." Quickly, Will removed his coat and wrapped the child in it, Will tucked his head under his chin and held him tight.

"Miss Grace?" Beckett asked, drawing the attention of the worried woman to him. "I presume that you are related to Natalia Grace and Mrs. Norrington, formerly Courtney Grace."

"You presume correctly. Natalia is my cousin and Courtney is my sister." She explained, her hand against Robbie's cheek, soothingly stroking the soft flesh to maintain the boy's sleep state.

"Now what could I have possibly done to gain an audience with you?" He smiled almost welcomingly. Jerk.

"I've come to offer my services in the location of a person or object to secure the full pardon of my relatives." She explained.

"And what makes you believe that I would allowa woman on such a mission?" He asked.

"Tell me, Lord Beckett, have you heard of Michigan?"

He raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"That's where I come from. There, women are taught to take care of themselves. If you don't comply with this negotiation, I will be forced to return home and instigate a war to ensure the release of my family. Do not test me, Lord Beckett. I will destroy you if given the opportunity and under the right circumstances. Do not give me circumstances."

Will gazed upon her in amazement, though Bucket did not seem surprised in the least. His response did surprise her, however. "Very well. You shall accompany Mr. Turner to determine the freedoms of Elizabeth Swann, Natalia Grace and Courtney Norrington. You do understand that asking the pardon of Mr. Norrington is too much?"

"Of course," She replied. "When do we begin?"

Emily glanced up from her hammock and watched as Jack decscended into the rum hold and frowned. He still had not told her anything and though she knew everything, it still felt strange that he wouldn't tell her. She waited a while—until he ran up screaming like a girl, commanding the crew to sail—before she confronted him. "Jack, is there something you're not telling me?"

"'Course not, love, I wouldn't keep anything from you."

"Then why are you hiding under the stairs and what are we running from."

"Nothing."

She glared at him and nearly growled; but she maintained her cool and stormed to her cabin.


	11. Animal

**Emily: Revenge is sweet. **

**Fallon: I thought it was best served cold.**

**Emily: It is, it's served cold and tastes sweet.**

**Natalia: ...What'd you do?**

**Emily: My ex tried out for a part in this and I told Gore that he was a horrible person and all that and he says that he's going to hire him. I was mad. Then I saw what he got in as. **

**Courtney: ...What'd he get in as? **

**Emily: *smiling* Cannibal #5**

**"Oh, oh, I want some more, oh, oh, what are you waiting for? Take a bite of my heart tonight." -Neon Trees, Animal**

* * *

Bucket allowed Will, Fallon and Robbie to visit Elizabeth and Natalia; the Governor decided to tag along. "Fallon!" Natalia cried and hurried to the front of the cell. Will still had Robbie in his arms. They explained everything to the prison duo while the Governor listened intently. Then he added his very much unneeded opinion.

"No, we can't rely on Jack Sparrow to secure your freedom. We must find our own path."

"Is that lack of faith in Jack or in me?" Will asked.

"Just because you would risk your life for someone does not mean that he would risk his for anyone else."

"Doesn't matter," Fallon waved him away. "We're starting in Tortuga, and we won't stop until we find him. I'll get you out of here, Natalia. Courtney, too. And then we can both harass her for her lack of letters and information."

Natalia laughed, "Good luck with that, now what about Robbie?"

They glanced to the stirring boy in Will's arms. Regret on her face, she shook her head, "I have to take him with us."

Natalia's eyes widened. "No. Fallon, leave him with Governor Swann, leave him with me, leave him with Bucket! Don't take him with you."

"I have no choice, Nat. He's my son and I can't leave him here."

Natalia sighed and leaned her forehead against the bars. Shaking her head, she muttered, "I hope you know what you're doing, Grace."

"So do I."

They were given a small boat, bigger than a dinghy, smaller than a ship, that they used to travel to Tortuga where they sold it and used the money to pay the man who would sail them to the Pelegostos. Robbie, who had managed to avoid a cold or illness, was eager in their adventure. Despite numerous protests from Fallon, Will and Robbie finally won in the battle of whether or not he should teach the boy how to use a sword.

Countless hours were spent in the art of teaching him the basics and then perfecting them. One day, Will had presented him with two swords he had carved from a lonesome piece of wood that they used for practice. Needless to say, Robbie was ecstatic for the surprise and used them every spare moment.

"One day," Will said as he and Robbie sparred. "When you are skilled enough, perhaps your Ama will teach you some of her tricks."

"Ama can sword fight?" The child asked in surprise.

"Of course! Were you not told of how she defeated three undead pirates?"

"Ama said that they were just exaggerations! Did she really fight off three pirates?"

"Three _undead_ pirates," Will corrected.

"Stop filling his head with stories," Fallon called from her seat on the steps where she was sewing together a rip in one of Robbie's shirts.

"But it's not a story, it's the truth," Will insisted. "Besides, you love stories and you know it!"

"William Turner, hush before I whack you!"

"Miss Grace! Mr. Turner! We've arrived!" Guy-That-Looks-Like-Dready said. "My brother will take you ashore."

Fallon thanked him and scrambled to gather their small knapsack of belongings. She helped Robbie into the dinghy and they were rowed to shore. Or, as close to the shore as The Brother dared. Of course, he spoke French. "He's not going to sail any closer, we'll have to swim." Fallon said. "Ready, Robbie?"

The boy was overjoyed to jump into the water, but when he reached the shore—before Fallon and Will—he took off running for the trees. "NO! ROBBIE!" Fallon shouted, then swam with incredible speed, jumping on land, she was an amazing runner and caught up to him before Will. Then again, he had stopped to see if the run-a-ground _Pearl_ had no one upon it, so he was supposed to be slow. "Robbie, if you run away again, I will build a dinghy and drag you back to Port Royal. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Ama." He whispered, fear quivering in his voice.

"It's alright, Robbie." Will said, kneeling before the boy and placing his hands on his shoulders. "You just gave us quite a scare." Robbie nodded and folded himself in the embrace of both Fallon and Will. From their little group, Fallon looked up and saw none other than Cotton's parrot!

"Will, look," She nodded to the creature and smiled. Well, she smiled until it cawed, "Don't eat me!" repeatedly.

Will's brows furrowed. He stood and walked deeper into the woods. "Look! I found Gibb's canteen!" It was followed by a battle cry and a frightened scream.

"Robbie, run to the ship and stay there until we come for you!" She commanded, but the boy remained still and shook his head. "Robbie!"

"No, I wanna stay with you!"

Fallon didn't have time to argue. The tribe surrounded them and marched them at spear point behind Will who was hanging from his wrists and ankles on a tree. "Robbie Grace," she muttered. "You are grounded from sword play."

"What?!" He exclaimed. "For how long?!"

"As long as I chose, young man." One of the cannibals nudged her with a spear. "Now hush before you get me impaled."

Fallon had never truly considered how positively terrifying the cannibals could be; and if she was so utterly horrified, Robbie was living in a nightmare. "Jack?" Will's hoarse voice rose from the dangling body. Fallon pulled Robbie close. "Jack Sparrow? I can honestly say I'm glad to see you."

"That's Jack Sparrow?" Robbie whispered, he clutched her hand tightly.

Jack walked around, speaking the cannibal's language and sniffing everything—everything. "Stay away from me, Jack Sparrow, and tell me what's become of Emily Zimmerman." His eyes softened, but he said nothing. "JACK SPARROW, TELL ME WHERE SHE IS OR-" She was whacked in the back of her head and knew no more.

* * *

The pirates had not made a whistle or coo since Natalia had lost her cool. She had been braiding her hair to pass time when Victim (her nickname for him, now) had called, "Oi, lass, what else can you do with those hands?" It had received a chorus of catcalls. Natalia had stood up, approached the men, kneeled down, smiled sweetly and said with such fond sincerity, "Strangle you."

Now they were waiting for the Governor. Not a word was exchanged. Footsteps. Keys turn in the lock and their rescuer appears. "Come quickly,"

Though Natalia and the girls (well, not Fallon, really) were great friends with Elizabeth, that doesn't mean that they didn't find her whiny. If you're Dad's saving your life, you don't question it. Just pray the captain doesn't get stabbed.

Unfortunately, they didn't have that kind of luck.

"Will's got to find Jack!" Elizabeth exclaims as she stops. Natalia didn't stop. She hurried forward and peered around the corner, keeping an eye out while they had Father/Daughter time. Finally, the Governor had enough sense to shove her into the carriage and then took off riding. "I can't just-"

"Trust me," Natalia said calmly. "You'll find him. Everything turns out peach fuzzy."

"Don't tell me that you know about this, too?"

"Uh…okay, I won't tell you."

"Natalia!"

"Oi! You said don't…" The carriage stopped. Were they at the docks already? "…Tell you. We gotta go." Elizabeth looked out the window. Natalia grabbed her arm and dragged her out. "Like, NOW!"

Elizabeth was a twig, but her darn wedding dress weighed a bazillion pounds, which meant that she had to literally drag the bride-to-be. "Where are we going?"

Natalia didn't know where she was going, but she hoped it would work with the movie.

It worked a little too well.

Elizabeth recognized their location faster than when they ducked into a building. She ditched Natalia.

"Elizabeth?" She hissed, fumbling in the dark. "Elizabeth!" Suddenly, someone came up from behind and pulled her arms behind her back.

"What are you doing out of your cell?" the barrel of a gun was at her back.

"Get away from her." Elizabeth raised her own gun to Bucket, her other hand baring the Letters of Marque. The gun behind her clicked, signifying that it was loaded.

"I don't believe I shall."

"Elizabeth, listen," She said, the gun digging into her back. "Get those signed, then get out. Find the others and tell them I'm alright. Do you hear me?" She hated that her voice cracked as Elizabeth obeyed her first command. Why Bucket signed them, she didn't know. "You tell Courtney, Fallon and Emily that I'm alright."

Elizabeth looked up, confusion in her teary eyes. "I…I will."

"Good, now get out of here."

Natalia closed her eyes, waiting for the sound of the gun shot which would end her life. It never came. She opened her eyes in surprise as he shoved her aside and tossed the gun on to the desk. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"What does it look like?" He asked, taking a seat calmly. "Negotiating to keep you where I want you."

"And why do you need me here?"

He smiled, "Future bargaining with Emily Zimmerman, Courtney Norrington and Fallon Grace."


	12. I Will Find You

**Emily: Keeper's almost done with The Veterans, which means she can finish From 1930, With Regret soon! Woohoo!**

**Fallon: And, officially announcing the title of the combined fanfiction: Never Alone! Featuring all of your favourite OC family!**

**Courtney: That means that we're all going to be together for one big fanfic with a big surprise waiting for you!**

**Natalia: Finally, you guys will get to see Ellie, Meg, Rebecca, Brooke, Sarah, Avery, Jackie, Emily, Fallon, Courtney and yours truly in one fic to rule them all!**

**Emily: This is coming soon! Keeper still needs to finish At World's End and From 1930, With Regret, so keep your eyes peeled! Hopefully this will all be done by the end of the summer!**

**Fallon: Thank you so much for all your support and please check out Keeper's other fanfictions so you can catch up with the other girls!**

**Courtney and Natalia: Keeper only owns what belongs to her!**

**"No matter where you go, I will find you, if it takes a thousand years." -I Will Find You, Clannad**

* * *

Fallon was roused from her sleep to find that her head had been resting against Will's chest. "How're you doing?" Will whispered. "You took a big hit."

"Fine," She muttered. She sat up and glanced around, her eyes grew wide. "Where's Robbie?"

"Hey, look on the bright side," A familiar voice called from a body lounging against the bone cage. "At least you found me." Emily Zimmerman stood up and stumbled towards her friend. "Don't worry, Jack'll take care of him, I promise."

That didn't help anything. Strong, inspirational Fallon finally cracked and burst into tears. "I shouldn't have brought him! This is all my fault!" Drums began in the distance. "Oh, HELL no!" She exclaimed. "No one is eating my son!" Instructing the pirates on what they needed to do, they began swinging the cages back and forth.

* * *

Robbie was terrified. Standing beside Jack Sparrow—_the_ Jack Sparrow—was intimidating! He had no care for the cannibals building the fire Jack Sparrow was literally two feet away! "Me, chief! Want big fire!" The pirate ordered, and then knelt beside him. "Oi, kid, hurry!"

The boy was too astonished to move. Jack groaned, picked him up and took off. Robbie's heart soared! He could finally play pirate with a real pirate! They had made it to a little hut by the bridges when they heard the roar of angered tribesmen. "Wait here, I'll come back." Jack ordered.

"Alright!" He said eagerly. "Good luck!"

Best. Day. Ever.

* * *

Reaching the cliff, it was none other than Fallon and Emily who were fudging lions, hauling the cages up the side. "Wait," Will hissed quietly. They immediately stopped. The idiots in the other cage didn't. When they fell, neither girl cared. "MOVE!" Will exclaimed. With all of them helping, they made it to the top in record timing. Well, then they heard shouting. "ROLL IT!" Will commanded. That didn't last long. "LIFT IT!"

Emily found Gibbs just as he opened his mouth and said, "Don't you dare."

No one pointed out the cliff. They sort of just…fell. Both Emily and Fallon could feel the numerous cuts and bruises forming as they fell and it didn't help that they fundamentally belly-flopped into the river.

Will pulled Fallon close and they led the expedition out of the water and towards _The Pearl._

* * *

Jack came back slightly burnt, definitely smelling like smoke and attached to a pole. Robbie came forward with a sharp rock and cut him free. "Thanks lad," He said and they ran to the bridges. "Hold tight," The pirate said as he picked up Robbie. "You're a very trustworthy type, aren't you?" He tugged the rope that had been tied around a rock and then jumped. He lowered them down on to bridge after bridge, until they were close enough to the ground to just jump.

"Come on!" Robbie called as the roar of the tribe overcame them. "We gotta go!"

* * *

"Make ready to sail, boys!" Gibbs shrieked.

"What about Robbie and Jack? I won't leave without them!" Will declared.

"Neither will I." Fallon agreed. The tribe pounding around the corner was overwhelming.

"Time to go," Will whispered, then grabbed Fallon's hand and made a dash for the ship.

"No! What about Robbie?!" She cried, but Will had dragged her to the net on the side already.

"Look, Fallon," He pointed to the charging tribe chasing Jack. "Jack has him, it's alright!" She refused to climb on deck, though.

Even though Jack and Robbie were on the beach and the others were in the boat, Fallon and Will could hear Robbie clear as day. "MUM! DAD!" He yelled as he waved to her.

"ROBBIE!" Jack tossed the boy up to her and she clutched him close. She reached up and Will hauled her up, wrapping his arms around her and encasing Robbie in their embrace.

"Alas, my dear children, this is the day that you will always remember as the day-" Cue massive wave.

Emily leaned over and smiled, kissing his cheek, she finished, "Captain Jack Sparrow." She looked up and grinned at her very motherly friend.

"Are you alright?" Fallon demanded. Busying herself with examining him while Will stood beside her, checking a bruise on the boy's cheek. "They didn't hurt you did they? No one did anything inappropriate to you? You're not-"

"I'm fine!" He exclaimed, shoving aside the prying hands of both Will and Fallon. "That's Jack Sparrow." He whispered, nodding to the pirate currently conversing with Gibbs. "Jack Sparrow saved my life."

"Robbie," Will said. "Did you call Fallon, 'Mum'?"

The boy looked down, almost ashamed. "Sorry, Ama, I shouldn't have."

"No, Robbie, it's alright," Fallon laughed, though there were tears in her eyes and her hands were pressed to his cheeks. "You can call me anything you want, sweetheart, it's alright!"

"Robbie, you also called for a 'Dad,'" Will whispered. "Who were you calling for?"

He looked away and shook his head. "it's okay," Fallon whispered. "You can tell us."

Slowly, his eyes went up and he nodded towards Will. "Uncle Will." Fallon and Will locked eyes for a moment, then looked away. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Robbie," He said, running his hand through the boy's hair affectionately. "You can call me whatever you want, too."

"Even 'Dad'?"

Will smiled. "Even Dad." Robbie smiled happily and jumped into his open arms. Will swung him around, eliciting a cute laugh from the boy. "Especially Dad."

Emily grinned. They were so cute! If only they could see it… Jack wrapped an arm around her waist. "Thank you for saving him," She said.

"You would've killed me if I didn't."

"Yep."

Will shook his head, apparently remembering why he wsa there. "Jack, Elizabeth's in danger-"

"Elizabeth?!" He exclaimed, then peered around to look at Fallon in confusion. "Have you considered locking her up somewhere? Or maybe just going with the lass over there? She's a better looker, for sure-"

"Jack!" Emily exclaimed. Fallon's eyes fell to the deck and she busied herself with drying a twitchy Robbie. Emily joined her. "He doesn't lover her, anymore, Fallon. He loves you."

She looked away and shook her head. "You never gave me my, Thank-God-Your-Not-Dead hug." Emily laughed and wrapped her arms around her friend, keeping thoughts of Fill (a new ship name) in the back of her mind.

"Now we finally get to meet Tia Dalma. This is going to be exciting!"


	13. If I Never Knew You

**Fallon: Sorry for the delay, guys, Keeper has recently been unable to reach a wifi network. **

**Courtney: She wants to thank Kimmy, PeaceHippi24 (Haha, yeah, right. There's no way she updates regularly enough.)**

**Natalia: She also wants to thank POTC and LOTR Lover for being the one who reviewed the most!**

**Emily: And last, but not least, thanks to the guests who reviewed as well. Please enjoy this chapter and hopefully it'll make up for the long period away from the girls...**

**"If I never knew you, I'd be safe but half as real, never knowing that I could feel a love so strong and true." -Disney's Pocahontas, If I Never Knew You**

* * *

Fallon was exhausted by the time they were in the dinghies. Her eyes dropped closed, but she would wake herself up at every time her chin hit her chest. Robbie was fast asleep ni her arms. "Fallon," Will whispered, nudging her slightly. "You need to rest and you're freezing."

"'Mm fine." She muttered.

"No, you're not."

Her eyes widened as he took her in his arms and moved around a bit so she was leaning against his chest. "What're you-?"

"Shh. Just get some rest. I'll wake you when we arrive, I promise." Her body didn't have time to protest, she was out like a light.

She woke up to a chorus of "mind the boat"s and realized that Will hadn't woken her up! Even Robbie was there when they entered the house. "NUH, UH!" She yelled and clambered out of the boat and into the house. "Will Turner, you-"

Everyone turned to her. Why? Because Tia Dalma's eyes widened and she stepped back in surprise. "You," She said. "You are not supposed to be here, yet you be interwoven in the fabric of this tale. The three of you."

"Three?" She looked to Will in confusion. Her, Will…

"And me," Robbie spoke. "She said I have a touch of destiny in me."

Fallon looked up to Tia Dalma in horror. "No, please, not him." She whispered. "Anyone but him."

She seemed so sad in her reply and expression. "I am sorry, but it has been decided." Fallon slid into a chair and covered her face with her hand. No, not Robbie.

"What service may I do you?" she asked Will as he sat down beside Fallon, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You know I demand payment." As Jack and Emily carried out the ordeal with the monkey, Robbie sat in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Oh, Robbie, you didn't upset me, I'm just worried for you." She ruffled his hair. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"The payment is fair."

Will sent a concerned glance in Fallon's direction before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the cloth drawing of a key. "We're looking for this and what it goes to."

Tia looked really annoyed. "The compass you bartered from me, it can not lead you to this?"

"Maybe," Jack hesitated. "Why?"

Tia grinned. "Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants."

"Oi!" Emily exclaimed. "I'm right here!"

"Or do you know, but loath to claim it as your own?"

Emily's jaw tightened—if Jack really loved her, the line would have changed.

Tia smiled apologetically to Emily, then turned to Will. "Your key go to a chest, and it is what lay inside the chest you seek, don't it?"

"What's inside?" Gibbs prodded.

"Gold?" Pintel questioned. "Jewels? Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?"

"Nothing bad, I hope?" Ragetti asked warily. Emily always liked him. He wasn't a fighter, he was a lover. Wow. Did she really just quote Tangled? Whatever. Pirates and Tangled were owned by the same company.

"You know of Davy Jones?" Tia asked. They all nodded. Robbie curled up further into Fallon's embrace; even he knew of the sailor.

"A man of the sea," The hermit continued. "A great sailor until he run afoul of that which vex all men."

"What vexes all men?" Will questioned, his eyes flickering to Fallon. This caused Tia Dalma to smile ever so slightly.

"What indeed?"

"The seas?"

"Sums?"

"The dichotomy of good and evil?"

"Sebastian Stan?" All eyes turned to Emily. "Wait…"

Tia grinned, displaying her blackened teeth. "A woman, he fell in love."

"No, I heard it was the sea he fell in love with." Gibbs corrected.

"Same story, different versions and all are true." She roared. "See, it was a woman as changing and harsh and untamable as the sea. Him never stop loving her. But the pain it caused him was too much to live with, but not enough to cause him to die."

"What exactly did he put in the chest?" Will asked.

"His heart," Emily replied. "He carved out his heart."

"Literally or figuratively?"

"You couldn't literally put your heart in a chest." Pintel laughed. "Could you?"

"It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings. So him carve out him heart, lock it away in a chest and hide the chest from the world. The key, he keep with him at all times."

"You knew this!" Will accused Jack.

"I did not. I didn't know where the key was. But now we do. All that's left is to climb aboard _The Flying Dutchman_, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, eh?!" Jack exclaimed.

"Jack Sparrow, you are insufferable!" Emily cried, then stormed out to the boats.

"Let me see yer hand." Tia ordered.

Fallon stood, assembling the now sleeping Robbie in her arms into a more comfortable position. Will went to stand beside her and together they watched the ordeal. The hermit unwrapped his hand, revealing the black spot. "The black spot!" Gibbs exclaimed, then did his little dance.

Whilst the others were busy avoiding death or looking for a jar of dirt, Fallon and Will spoke quietly. "I'm going to go after Em," She informed him. "Then get him ready for bed."

"Okay, I'll be out soon, to help you if you need it." She nodded, smiled, and made to leave when he reached out and took her hand. "Fallon," He hesitated and simply caressed her hand with his thumb. She squeezed it reassuringly and smiled before leaving.

Emily, seeing the sleeping Robbie, pulled out a blanket from a dinghy. Fallon carefully wrapped it around her boy and tucked his head under her chin. Emily smiled lightly and laughed. "What?" Fallon asked.

"You're such a mom."

The girls laughed together for the first time in two years. "Boy, did I miss this, though." Fallon whispered. "Em, you, me, Natalia and Courtney were going to graduate that year. Get jobs, find guys, hang out with Jackie and Avery and Meg, Ellie, Sarah, Brooke and Rebecca."

"But we're special." Emily said. "And who's to say we all won't do that anyway?"

Fallon grinned and stole a look inside. "Jack loves you, you know. He was probably just trying to protect you."

"Hmm." She nodded. "We'll see."

Will came out, followed by the others while Jack remained inside. "We have our heading." He informed them as he took Robbie from her arms and carried him into the boat. "I'm going aboard _The Flying Dutchman, _and I want you to stay with Jack and Emily."

"Like hell-"

"Fallon, think of Robbie." He sat in the middle of the dinghy beside her and in front of Emily, the boy still locked in his embrace.

"I'll watch him." Emily offered. "You both go, it'll be safer to have two."

"But-"

"No buts," Emily continued. "Fallon goes, too."

"Sorry, lad." Jack piped up. "It's the order of the captain and the first mate."

"Ha!" Fallon exclaimed, shooting an I-Told-You-So look to Em.

Little did they know just how devious the boy could be.


End file.
